Come To Me
by CreativityMichaelson
Summary: "I would like to see what the over used mouth can do..." He whispers. "Let me show you." She smiles. BDSM but not smut without plot SSxHG
1. Chapter 1

" _Bend over the table, Miss. Granger."_

 _A nervous breath left through Hermione's kiss swollen lips, but she wasn't about to disobey the order; she reached out to feel for the wooden table in front of her, slowly sliding down to the table blindly. Her stomach sucked in at the touch of the cool smooth wood but with a quick breath she relaxed, and warmed up to the feeling distracting herself by thinking about what could happen next. Hermione bit her bottom lip and slowed her breathing trying to listen for any movement around her, her legs fidgeting in anticipation, as she swayed side creating enough friction to quieten the desperately needed raging inside her._

 _Unfortunately, the fidgeting warranted a large slender hand to land sharply on her raised bottom. The act startled her causing a gasp to escape from her lips. She quickly silenced herself by sucking in her lips as her brain processed what she had done._

 _Her bottom lowered, knees bent, heels raised, her whole lower half tense but she quickly resumed her position, by correcting the error she made. She spread her legs shoulder width apart and hoped that would be enough so she could be forgiven and they could move on. Hermione knew better as she had been trained and knew how she was to conduct herself when she was in a scene. If she was to bend over, her legs were shoulder width apart, bottom raised. No questions asked. She failed._

 _"It seems you are forgetting more and more..." Said a voice that was comforting to her ears but also rang out displeased in the room. "I didn't train you like you wanted just to have you forget everything. It's a waste of time. Are you going to continue to waste my time, Miss Granger?"_

" _No, Sir." Hermione answered quickly._

 _"You better not. What is your punishment for not assuming the correct pose?" He asked, his suede shoes hitting the floor finally showing just how close he had been to her all along._

 _Hermione licked her lips, her hands clenching the edge if the table. "Ten Spankings by a belt, Sir."_

 _"Correct. Count out loud, Hermione." He walked away for a second but was back with a belt in his hand, the buckle jingling at his side. He reached out and tenderly touched Hermione's bottom, dragging his finger along the edge of her panties. Then in one motion the belt slapped her cheeks leaving them a lovely shade of pink._

 _"One!"_

"Hermione, wake up!" Ron said impatiently kneeling down trying to shake her awake with one hand, holding his robes in his other. "We'll be arriving soon! Come on, will you!"  
Harry stood patiently behind Ron waiting for him to wake her, holding his robes as well. "Come on, girl. We only have a few minutes to change. We waited till the last-minute so we didn't have to stand in line waiting for the others. Get up now or be late." Ron warned standing up.

Hermione sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as her best friends left to go and change without waiting for her. Ron was always an ass… She thought before casting a glance out the window to see the train station off in the distance. She really did need to get up and change, despite her want to go back to sleep. No matter how hard she would try, she wouldn't be able to reemerge herself into her dream.

Hermione ran her hand through her sleep mussed hair standing up to grab her robes from her suitcase and head to the bathroom. She didn't tell her friends this, but her parents almost didn't let her come back to school this year. They sensed something was off and from the newspapers Hermione was receiving, they also knew that something was wrong and the authorities were unable to do anything about it. Everyone was on edge in the Wizarding world with Voldemort on the rise for the past year. She had two more years of school and by Merlin she was going to finish.

She looked at her reflection after slipping into her white blouse, and felt her cheeks warm as she noticed how her black bra showed vaguely through the thin fabric and sighed tucking in the tail of her shirt into her skirt. She was shaping into a beautiful woman, or at least in her eyes she thought so… She thought while admiring herself. Her hand ran over her bottom over the skirt and she thought back to her dream when the warning whistle sounded that they were approaching the bend before the station.

She quickly slipped on her black robe before heading back to her cabin where Ron and Harry were eating sweets from the trolley and talking about quidditch. As usual. These two fools were her best friends, and aside from them she had very few girl friends which left her to her thoughts most of the time. She briefly wondered if either of the really liked her but pushed the thought away to think about her newly blooming relationship. She knew that if she told any of them about her dreams and fantasies they would lose their minds, so she remained quiet and talked about things that would amuse them. What was the point in having friends if you couldn't talk to them about the things you really wanted to talk about without being judged? She frowned sitting down across from Ron and Harry.

Fantasies... Could she really call them that? They weren't just fantasies anymore. No, they were part of her reality now. Merlin, if anyone knew she would be in so much trouble, but so would he. Being a teacher and having a sexual relationship with a student was strictly forbidden, but she was willing to risk the consequences and so was he.

Maybe this was the only reason she really wanted to return to school, but being fair, she was a good girl. Excellent marks, a punctual student, and well... She deserved to delight herself in some way, dammit! She reasoned with herself as the train slowed down pulling into the station. She deserved this... She wanted this.

" _Miss Granger,_

 _I received a rather odd letter from you today. I will admit it has left me very perplexed. I wondered if I should send this to the Headmaster, or perhaps that this was sent to me in error. However by the mere fact my name is clearly stated in multiple sections throughout your letter, I was assured that was not the case, is it now? Now, where should I start, Miss. Granger?_

 _I haven't the faintest idea how my personal preferences came to your attention, and I would certainly like to know how you obtained this knowledge, but in the meantime, I would like to explore more on your offer. Though you are the brightest witch of your time, I am not entirely sure you understand the depths of your request. Nonetheless, I will treat you like a prospect. Do not make me regret this later._

 _In response to your letter, I have a few things I need from you._ _In detail, I need a list of the things you want, are curious to try, as well as a list of things you are not interested in. Another list portraying what you are willing to negotiate._

 _I expect to have this information in my hand before you step foot onto the grounds. If I do not have this information, I will take that as you are not serious about your offer, and will never refer to this moment again in the future._

 _Please do refrain from mentioning this to anyone, as well as wasting my time._

 _I have added a second piece of paper with my brief wants and needs, as well as my preferences. If not to explain to you of what you are getting yourself into but to show what I expect in return from you. You have plenty of time to research this topic, the acts I need in my lists, and think more about if this is something you truly wish to engage in. Until then, I await your decision."_

Hermione had sent the letter. She knew what she was wanting and asking for, and what could happen if they were caught, but that didn't change her mind in the slightest.

"Hermione, really." Ron groaned calling her out of her own head again.

"Hermione... Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

Both stood in the doorway looking at her oddly, making her realize that half of the train was probably empty and she was acting strangely. She quickly got up, apologizing while blaming her strangeness on her nap. Then she played it up with begging them to not let her nap the next time. It was a little lie, but it was enough to distract them both.

"You and I both know if we did that, she would have our heads!" Ron snorted throwing his bag over his shoulder. "She'd turn us into a tea cozy!"

Harry chuckled, "Or into a toad." He agreed as the three of them headed out to catch a carriage to the castle.

"So how was your summer? You were asleep so we didn't get to ask." Harry said helping Hermione in before closing the door after her.

"Smashing. I got to go to America to visit some distant cousins of mine." Hermione smiled and crossed her legs. "You wouldn't believe how different the Magic world is there compared to here."

"I know! When we went to Egypt, I was so confused. The magic world there versus here is entirely different!" Ron agreed excitedly.

"They have shops randomly set up in the Muggle world, not even trying to hide or put up a shield. Witches and wizards just continue their daily life in ease with everyone. I mean a few extremist in America are highly against the practice of magic, claiming it is a satanic practice but majority of America really doesn't give a hoot. They honestly think it is fascinating." Hermione explained surprising Ron and Harry.

"Satanic?" Ron laughed unimpressed.

"Come now, Ronald. We've all known how far behind the American's really are." Hermione laughed.

Everything was back to normal, suspicion dropped and forgotten, that was how she wanted it. She wanted the boys blissfully unaware of her private life for the school year otherwise that would make things harder. When the carriages arrived at the castle, the three of them happily walked up the steps and into the castle to sit in their respective seats. The tables were slowly filling up with students excitedly telling their stories about their summer. Female students over dramatically greeting their friends they hadn't spoken to all summer, teachers stood at the entrance of, other students making half interested conversation as they waited for the sorting ceremony.

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity as everyone talked amongst themselves however there was only one person that caught Hermione's attention as he billowed into the Great Hall. His cold brown eyes met hers as soon as he entered the room and she quickly looked away from him and act cool. She was suppose to act normally, as if nothing was different but she wasn't very well doing that if she was gawking at him. She turned her attention to Ron and Harry who were in their own world talking to Seamus and Dean about their summer adventures.

"Miss. Granger."

Hermione felt the hairs on her arm stand up as she heard her name spoken softly from the man she was daydreaming about all summer. She look up at Professor Snape, and saw a folded letter in his hand. What was this, she wondered taking it from him.

"In the future, keep your personal letters to yourself. Under normal circumstances I would burn it… However seeing as it is from your parents, I'll overlook this oversight just this once. " He told her firmly before turning and heading to the head table. Although he had said one thing something told her it wasn't really from her mum and dad. The letter she saw was black, with a white stationary inside. Her parents didn't have anything fancy like this…

"Why would your mum and dad be sending you a letter?" Ron asked looking at her letter and then gasped. "You left home without telling them?"  
Hermione looked at him and then the letter confused. Was there a cloaking spelling on the envelope and letter she wondered, but knowing how secretive Severus she wouldn't be surprised and nodded looking up to Ron.

"I left home without their knowing... I... I'll explain later... " She lied and wondered how she could spin that before reopening the letter slowly and read the words carefully written to her.

" _Miss. Granger,_

 _I hope you are ready, because I would like to start tonight. If you aren't, allow me to know this by ripping this letter in half. If not. . ._

 _I ask that I see you after dinner, while everyone is prepping their rooms. Come as you are, and we will have a brief introduction. You will have to know me as someone other than your professor, just as I will have to know you as my partner rather than my student._

 _I have informed Dumbledore that I have taken you on as my new apprentice to sharpen your potion brewing. With my recommendation and the extra practice you will be able to qualify to take The Potions Mastery Exam at the end of the year. This is just a reliable excuse to see one another more frequent but of course I will extend your education in potions as well as… Other subjects._

 _Be punctual, Miss. Granger."_

Hermione folded the letter and placed it in her robes before she turned back to her friends to join in the conversation and assure them that everything was fine. Everything was more than fine honestly, but they didn't need to know all that. All they needed to know was, well... Nothing.

As usual first year students were sorted, yearly announcements were made, and the feast was held as grand as ever. Nothing appear at all different, but maybe it was just Hermione who was looking to see if anything was really suspicious. No one else had a reason to look out of place, she reminded herself with a gentle scolding. She wasn't too good about being nonchalant she realized biting on her bottom lip. She really needed to work on that.

The teachers were first to dismiss themselves, and when Snape was out of sight Hermione rose surprising Ron and Harry.

"Where are you off to, Hermione?"

"I... Girl... Ahem... " She cleared her throat trying to come up with a reason but that seemed enough to make both of the boys squirm.

"Oh God!" Harry said shaking his head.

"Say nothing more, leave. Leave!" Ron gasped shooing her away.

Ginny looked at her brother in disgust and smacked him. "Hermione, do you need anything?" She asked helpfully then glared at the two boys.

"No, thank you, Ginny. I'll see you all later in the dormitory. Make sure you boys get settled early so you are well rested." Hermione warned with a smile before heading out of the Great Hall and snuck off to the Dungeons of Hogwarts.

Hermione grinned as her heart skipped a beat thinking about seeing Severus Snape, her heart beat seeming to match the rhythm of her feet skipping down the steps. Would they do anything tonight? He said that he wanted to start tonight but she didn't know if that meant if he wanted to try anything or if it was just a strictly formal visit. Would it be a mixture of both? Was she really ready to do anything with him?  
Hermione groaned. God she was ready. She only hoped he was ready to try something with her… _Wait._

She paused taking in a few deep breaths to slow her racing heart. She wasn't being level-headed. Of course they had talked briefly over summer about what they would be doing together, but nothing completely solid. Severus Snape was a strong-willed and wise man! Surely he was wanting to get to know her on a more personal level like his letter had told her once before. She shouldn't rush into anything, or push Severus past what he was willing to do with her.  
Hermione nodded.  
They had all school year to start fooling around, and embark on their unusual adventure. She needed to be rational and not think with her hormones. With that small pep talk she continued the rest of the way down the stairs but without the skipping this time.  
When she arrived at the classroom door, she saw that it was partly open. What she also notice was that all the photos on the walls from last year were removed from the hallway. She recalled a time Severus tried to bring up to the Headmaster that the fumes from the constant potion brewing was eating through the charms placed on the pictures and was affecting them. Had the Headmaster taken the warning seriously and take them down?

She peeked into the classroom before pushing the door open a little more and walked in, closing the door as quietly as she possibly could behind her.  
She glanced around the room, but didn't see Severus. She stepped more into the room and before took in a deep breath of the musky scent in the room that after years of potion brewing had left a scent that Hermione found truly relaxing.

"Miss. Granger."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see Severus by his podium, arms crossed over his chest. This was a first... She thought. He didn't have his robes on, and he was in just black slacks, and black vest over his white button up sleeves rolled up past the elbow, showing off just enough of his lean arms to make Hermione wonder if the rest of his body would make her just as weak as she felt right now.

"Professor... " Hermione replied softly moving in to close the distance between them.

"This way, Miss. Granger..." Severus said gesturing his hand to the small doorway that he'd come through when he heard her come in. Technically the door led to his office and personal cupboards but Severus had enchanted the brick wall between the two rooms to be a quick escape to his personal chambers.

Hermione stood in front of Severus confused about where she was to go, and he sensed the hesitation. "The brick wall..." He said quietly.

Hermione looked back at him then over to the brick wall taking a couple steps to walk through the brick and appear in front of a table and two chairs. Great they would be talking... She thought bitterly letting out a depressed sigh.

"Don't sound so disappointed." There he was against startling her, Hermione thought looking over her shoulder to the towering male behind her. "We won't just be talking." Severus assured her, causing her to blush.  
"You should know now, your face is easy to read."

Hermione thought it was best to not say anything and just take her seat and look around the room. She took in the dark decor, and lavishly expensive items that set the ambiance of the whole room. She wouldn't have ever thought Severus's room would look like this, but it also made sense that Severus Snape would have a very classic taste as well as tidy place.

Black wood cupboards, flooring and bed frame with rich deep burgundy curtains and bedding, there was no personal items and that seemed to fit his personality. But still she was impressed...

"I need to give you ground rules before we start." He told her quietly catching her undivided attention again.

"Ground Rules?" Hermione asked confused. Severus nodded.

"At this table, you can speak openly with me. In this room," He gestured to his bedroom, "you may call me 'Severus' unless you would prefer to call me something else?"

Hermione bit her lip. There were many things she wanted to call him, but she bit her lip. "I... I thought we were going to be in a normal... Um Muggle type of dominant submissive relationship?" She said shyly.

Severus stared shocked by her bluntness, shy or not, she caused him to clear his throat. "Yes, that is the divine goal of all this. But it would be impractical to jump into something. You don't know full heartedly if I am truly someone you want to engage with or if this is the type of domination you want.

"For a few months I suggest we get to know one another." He informed her.

"So no sexual conduct, for a few months?" Hermione frowned looking at him in disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, I'm a patient girl but I don't... I need... " She whispered freezing when Severus stood up walking away from her. He needed to collect his thoughts before he did something stupid and risky.

"Hermione..." He said softly resting his chin in his hand and then looked at her as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Come here."

Hermione held his gaze wondering if she had said something wrong, or if she was being too much. He needed to have a partner who obeys… That's what she had read and she feared her questioning had upset him.

She stood up slowly and walked towards him.  
Maybe she was being too much and really needed to think about this... But she wanted, no needed to release her sexual frustration. She didn't write a letter to him to just get to know him. She wanted her potions master to bend her over the table and spank her, and please her and himself anyway he would like to.

Severus looked down at her, sensing her uncertainty and wondered what in the world compelled him to agree to having an inappropriate relationship with Hermione Granger, but he honestly knew what it was. It was the fact she personally wrote him without a care, telling him in great detail just what she wanted him to do to her. That was what made him want to see just how serious she was. She wanted him to handle her roughly. He could handle her roughly, and maybe he should but not yet.

"For someone who is supposedly wanting to be my submissive, you sure are demanding a lot." He whispered before grabbing her hips, and pulled her to him. Hermione gasped, moving her hands to his shoulders instinctively to his shoulders, pushing away. "See…"  
She looked up and he was looking into her eyes. "You're pushing me away…"  
"Sorry…" Hermione bit her lip.

"No… I'm proving a point. Don't apologize." Severus said firmly. "This is why we need to get to know one another before I do something like this." He forcefully threw her to his side, face first, into his bed. She grasped the dark burgundy sheets, and suppressed a throaty groan as she felt Severus' hand guide up her legs slowly, deliberately taking his time touching her smooth skin before lifting his hand just over her bottom, hiking up her grey school skirt to show her black lace underwear.  
Severus didn't mean to make a noise but the sight made him breath in deeply to refrain from spanking her like his hand twitched wanted to do. "Are you scared, Hermione?"  
"No...No I'm not scared…" Hermione answered licking her lips.  
He settled his hands over the curves of her waist and positioned himself on the bed, over her. Good… he thought.

"I would sincerely appreciate it if you wouldn't question me anymore about something as delicate as your psyche... " He whispered into her ear creating goosebumps along her arms, as her back arched to feel him pressed snuggly against her.

He was only looking out for them, Hermione realized and nodded slowly. She was going to have to work on a lot. "I'm sorry, Sir." She whispered back to him, causing him to stiffen.

"My dear, if you were in trouble, you would certainly know it." He said softly her moving her hair away from the nape of her neck, his warm breath sending chills down her spine when he spoke again. "There is no need to apologize right now, or even later on. I am setting ground rules right now."

"Yes, Sir."

Severus stayed still allowing her to feel him and grow comfortable to having him close to her, as well as allowing himself to let go of his reserve. "I am human." He said slowly, and swallowed hard. Everytime he said that, it always threw him for a loop. He didn't consider himself a human for a long time, and every time he said it it brought up memories. He lowered his head so that his forehead was pressed to the back of her head.  
"I am one of your professors… But I am a man as well. We have to work on becoming comfortable enough with one. My short-term goal is for us to be comfortable with each other so that the moment we enter this room, you and I, will not be Student and Teacher... But Severus and Hermione. I am not there with you." He informed her, and he smirked when he felt Hermione sink into the bed. Why was she ready to dive in?  
"I still see you as my student, Miss. Granger, and that means if I jumped in irresponsibly I only would lust for you. I don't play with Lust." He lowered his lips to her neck, brushing his lips against her skin as he spoke. "In due time, I will open up to you. I will become comfortable with you, and that will make me a better dominant for you. Just as well, you will open up to me, be more comfortable with me, and a great submissive for me."

He lifted his head and moved away from her body just as quickly as he had laid on top of her. He was ashamed that he had went so far in his demonstration because he saw what he did as somewhat of an attack, which was a bit harsh but in his eyes, he deemed it right. "Look at me..." He asked softly.

Hermione took a moment to collect herself then turned around pushing her skirt down, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was understanding more and more what he meant with each passing second, and more about how this relationship would go really. He would give the orders, but she could choose to follow them, or disregard them which was confusing.

"Hermione..." He said softly.

"Professor..." She responded awkwardly not knowing what compelled her to speak but once she did, she understood a little more. "Severus…"

It was awkward to hear each other saying their first name, and she smiled slightly embarrassed. "I see."

"I'm glad you do. I understand you want me to bend you over my knee, lift your skirt and give you a spanking that soaks you underwear... To grab you by your hair, and have you service me in any way I see fit, and believe me I am highly looking forward to what that overused mouth of your can do... " She blushed. He remembered bits of her letter? That made her wonder if he had memorized her letter like she had his. "But... One step at a time." He said, and she nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

Severus smirked, very pleased with how Hermione was handling this and decided to treat her one last time before he dismissed her. "Hermione... " He felt an odd lump in his throat from addressing her and what he was about to do, "Would you like me to give you something off your list? Something that's not too much?" He asked.

She looked up, hazel eyes wide with excitement. "Yes, please, Sir." She said almost breathlessly.

If Severus' pants didn't already feel tight, they certainly did now with her looking up at him like she was. If Hermione continue to look at him like she was now, they would get along greatly, he thought. He rose his hand to the back of her head, pulled her toward him, and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Yes, something sweet and juvenile, but it was on her list. Even though it felt awkward for him to do this, he was willing to open himself up and compromising. This was simple.

 _To be kissed on the forehead when we say goodbye..._

"Good Night, Miss. Granger. I will see you here, tomorrow evening at 7 o'clock."

"Good Night, Sir." Hermione whispered softly, floating down from cloud nine as she exited the room and hurried up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower. This was just the start, she reminded herself. Everything had a start slow. A book, movie, song... The purpose had to be set before the quest.

Knowing that Severus Snape was willing to embark on her quest was more than enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

_"On your knees, Miss. Granger."_

 _Hermione grinned up, locking her hazel eyes on his before she lowered herself to her knees on the pillow in front of him. There was one thing he wanted from Hermione Granger at this moment, and his eyes left hers when the tip of her pink tongue snuck out and licked her small pink lips. It was on her list, surely she wouldn't object to this, he wondered briefly, moving his arms to remove his robes and stand in the slacks, vest and button up she had grown use to seeing him in. They had done plenty of other things, things that Severus never would have thought of doing with anyone but Hermione wanted it all... Tonight he hoped he could be a little selfish._

 _The sight of Hermione on her knees, in nothing but the lace underwear he had given her with her hair pulled back,_ _was a sight to save deep in his memories. The thin fabric wasn't something she could wear on a normal day because it was more of a fashion statement. Something a little revealing and sexy, and left Severus pleased looking down to see how well her round bottom filled them and how the lace pulled taut over her hips hugging the tops of her ass cheeks. They might have been uncomfortable to wear but Hermione never let on about it, she just kneeled before him like a good girl, and arched her back just enough to show off the underwear for him. Merlin's beard. . ._

 _Severus moved his hand carefully to push the tail of her ponytail behind her shoulder then moved behind her gathering her hair in his hand. He could tell that the small touch excited Hermione by the way her back straightened and leaned back into his pull all he was doing was pulling the hair tie out so that he could braid it. There was something about doing everything by hand, no magic, that was soothing, more personal for Severus, and he felt that Hermione enjoyed it more this way.  
In his past relationships he wouldn't have hesitated to whip out his wand and have their hair braided or have her hands tied behind her but not with Hermione. He stood in front of her again and locked his eyes back onto her. The smile on her face was a wonderful sight indeed..._

 _"I would like to see what that overused mouth can do... " Severus whispered to her._

 _Hermione looked away from his face and to the front of his pants, were a bulge had appeared and her smile faded a little. He wondered if she was thinking about it, or how she was feeling, because she wasn't jumping straight to it and normally she would have already jumped to do the task he wanted her to do before he had a chance to finish his statement. Maybe it was too much to ask? Too soon?_

 _He was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt her small delicate hands circle up his thighs, around his erection and to the button of his slacks. She was peering up at him again, with a not so innocent smirk on her face, clearing his mind of all his doubts as she undid the button._

 _"Let me show you... " She whispered up to him, pulling the zipper down slowly._

"Did you see the look on Old McGonagall's face, Harry? Completely livid!" Ron boomed in his overly annoying voice as he entered Snape's classroom, throwing the door wide open to hit the wall. Severus wish he had enchanted the walls to react to a door being roughly open, maybe he would have felt better if he saw Ron Weasley being smacked by the very door he threw.

"I can't believe Seamus asked her-" Harry continued just as loudly, stopping abruptly when Snape stood up.

"50 points from Gryffindor. "

"What? What for?" Ron protested.

Snape rose from his seat and crossed to his podium. So... Class had begun had it? As usual, he was being challenged to lecture someone, and it was the Weasley child who was asking for it.

"Another 25 points, Mr. Weasley. Maybe next time you will reconsider how you will enter my classroom. I suggest you sit down before I deduct more points. " Snape warned the red-headed boy.

"For what? Breathing?" Harry muttered under his breath, glaring at the desk he was setting his books down on.

"Another 25 points, Mr. Potter. Anyone else wish to also be inconsiderate?" Severus asked as his class began to fill with students glaring at Ron and Harry, or laughing.

The classroom fell silent after that small exchange of words and Snape knew the only reason he stooped so low was because he was upset with himself for day dreaming. Where was his self-control? Where was the hard learned discipline he had undergone to consider himself worthy of being a dominant to anyone? If this continued, no matter how much he wished to discipline Miss. Hermione Granger, he wouldn't able to. He wouldn't allow himself. A dominant with no control didn't deserve to be in control of someone else.

He needed to regain control. He needed to come up with a game plan for tonight and follow it to the T for his sanity and Hermione's sake. Merlin help him, he thought as she walked into his class talking to one of the Patella twins. This class was bound to drag out...

He shouldn't have kept looking at her, but it was as if the hem of her skirt was calling his name demanding that his attention be focused at the middle of her thighs as she walked around. The soft gray fabric swished elegantly along her legs, occasionally getting caught between her thighs, and caused Snape a little trouble as he began wondering how her legs would feel wrapped around his face, waist, calves or how she would look with her legs spread on his bed…  
Merlin please help me... He begged looking to the papers on his podium.

Hermione took her seat next to Parvati in the middle of class before raising her gaze to risk a nervous glance at Professor Snape. She had looked for him as she walking in, listening to his banter with Ron and Harry from the hallway. Parvati had sighed heavily telling them that Ron and Harry were at it again, and they didn't understand why the boys had to argue with him. Hermione was even more unpleased because she had just earn house points only to have them stripped away in a banter with a teacher.

Thick heads...

In a matter of seconds, Severus Snape called for the attention of his young students, and started class before everyone had settled causing students to run to the first available seat. When Severus was ready to start the class he didn't care if his students were ready. If they cared about their education they would settle down and start taking notes immediately. However today, Severus just wanted the class over sooner so he could devise a game plan for tonight.

While delivering his lesson, there were a few brief moments when he thought about Hermione and why he wasn't in control of his own hormones. It hadn't been long for him... Not sexually at least. He had an active sex life between Muggle women and witches a like so what was so different about Hermione?

 _She's his student?_

 _She was younger than him?_

 _She came to him? Why did she come to him? How did she know about his very secretive sexual choices?_

 _Game plan… I need a game plan!_

"Professor?" Called a student in the back of the classroom, regaining Severus' attention.

He said nothing. He opt to just stare at her, letting her choose whether or not she really wanted to ask her question or not.

"About the brew, in my textbook it says 'crush the sea snail with the edge of the blade'. Why does it say in your notes to slice? Is there a big difference in how it affects the potion? Or is it just easier?" She trailed off hoping her question made sense and wasn't pointless.

Not a bad question... He thought, but he stared at her a big longer. At least she was paying attention, he couldn't say the same for himself. He wondered if someone might know the answer, he was feeling like giving some house points.  
Preferably Slytherin house, but we will see who raises their hand first. "Can anyone answer Miss. Golddlock's question? "

Hermione's hand shot up viciously into air, and everyone already turned to her as soon as he offered the question. Why did he think his house would raise their hands?

He turned his emotionless stare to her, using this moment to really look at her. She had some of her hair in a small braid to one side and pinned back but the rest laid cascading down her back. She was an exceptionally beautiful young woman... He thought. Then he realize he said nothing, and she was waiting for him. "Yes…" He hoped he said more annoyed than he really was.

"Sea Snails are particularly slimy and crushing them is possible but very difficult. Pressing down on them will cause them to slip and slide all over the place, contaminating your whole work space. Slicing is a more efficient way. More Sea Snail blood, less Sea Snail's used. " She answered correctly.

"50 points to Gryffindor. " He announced while turning to the rest of his class, hearing the shocked gasps all around him. He really tried to never gave points to anyone outside his house but today he would make her the exception. "Thank you for not wasting my time and doing your own research Miss. Granger. " He said knowing it would make her smile because it was a play on his words he had said in private, plus he simultaneously got to belittle the Ravenclaw girl.

••

Hermione looked at the head table during dinner wondering why Severus wasn't sitting among the other teachers. It was common for him to avoid dinner, and stay away in his chambers sometimes. But it was their second day back to school, she didn't think he would start doing that so soon. Severus with Severus though, and nothing was ever going to change that. She smiled looking at the roasted potatoes and went to serve herself some when Ginny Weasley started to speak to her randomly.

"I heard you earn some unheard-of Severus Snape house points... " She smiled grabbing thirds of mashed potatoes for herself.

Hermione could tell her cheeks were brighting with a blush and nodded her head slowly, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything, Ron ruined her moment. "Yeah, yeah!" He said.

"She earned some house points! Big deal! She's smart and sometimes she uses that to her advantage."

Hermione's hazel eyes narrowed and she shot them over to him, "At least I'm smart enough to know when to speak and when not to speak. Unlike you who just seems to fail miserably, almost as pathetic as a fish flopping on a deck. Some people have tact. " With that she rose from her seat, forgetting about the roasted mash potatoes and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Sometimes you should think before you speak... " Dean scolded Ron, while Seamus punched Ron in the arm.

"I can't believe you and 'arry lost 100 points for our house on the first day back." He added making the whole table groan. Then as if everyone had the same idea, they all turned and shut them out of their dinner conversation for the rest of the evening.

Hermione frowned, hugging her chest as she hurry down the hall, pass the library toward Gryffindor Tower. It was too early to head to see Severus and there wasn't enough time to read another chapter for her charms class. So she was left with two choices... Show up early or delayed herself. She didn't want to seem eager or appear to be overzealous so she headed towards Gryffindor tower and went to put her bag away.

Sometimes she wondered if Ronald Weasley ever stop to think before he spoke but she knew better. He never did. He was an inconsiderate boy that would always eat at her nerves just like he had since the day they had met.

Why did she tolerate him?

She stopped outside the portrait and sighed. She tolerated it because he and Harry were the first to take her in as their friend. They were good boys overall but that was just it. They were boys and nowhere near her maturity level. "Montuno Asperatus. "

She went upstairs to her chambers put her bag away in her trunk, and pulled out her robes for the following day. Once her clothes were out, and her homework was pulled out for her to start when she was done with Severus she looked to the clock and decided that if she walked really slowly, she would arrive on time for her meeting with Severus.

 _Severus Snape..._

For years he tormented her and her classmates, and yet here she was offering herself naked on a platter for him to do with as he pleased.

What an odd change of events...

With a smile on her face, she tucked her hair behind her ear and walked down the stairs then out of the tower. She was about to turn to head down the hallway that would take her quickly to the dungeon but she heard some of her classmates heading back to the tower from dinner. If they saw her leaving they might question her, and any lie she would tell would unfortunately lead her to the library with one of them. So she made a quick detour and frowned. This was going to add twenty extra minutes to her trip.  
Bloody hell. . .

Severus sighed heavily as he wrote down his teacher notes for the following day, his eyes anxiously looking back and forth from his desk to his clock. Hermione would be here any minute…

He reminded himself to stay focus and forced his mind to rein it in and focus on the work he needed to finish.

In good time... In good time...

He had developed a plan for him and Hermione, one that he thought she'd might enjoy more than the abstinence route he wanted to take since she had openly expressed the night before that she was not up to going really slow. This way they would still be encouraged to explore each other comfort zone and get a feel for things.  
Along with a plan he had separate homework for her, as well a daily chores she would be required to do. Nothing too extreme, but something he could see making her smile. She was a studious woman, and plus he thought she needed the extra research. He wasn't completely sold that she knew just what she was asking for.

He didn't want to lead on how much fun he was having with all of this but it was hard. He really was enjoying himself and for once in the countless miserable years that he had worked at this school, things were becoming slightly more interesting.

"Hello Professor!" Hermione said slightly out of breath, causing Severus to raise his head in surprise. She tucked her hair back and looked at him shyly as she tried to catch her breath. He didn't know why, but he hoped she had hurried hear to see him.

"Hello Miss. Granger... " He said standing up closing his book and gestured to the brick way they had used the day before.

Hermione went forward without batting an eye, followed by Severus. "Table." He said from behind her, and she nodded.

At the table she sat quietly wondering what they would do today. Would they talk again? Would they sit close to one another and decide what they wanted to try first, and then try it? She got goosebumps all over her body as he crossed the room to start on some tea for them. Then without thinking, her mouth got the best of her.

"Was today as long as it was for me, Severus? "

"What do you mean by that statement, Hermione?" Severus asked her wondering how he should answer her question. There were several ways she could have meant the statement, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, or make her uncomfortable. However as he placed the book on the shelf he could already feel the tension starting between them.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Hermione asked defensively, and crossed her legs. "Aren't you excited to see me tonight, Severus?" She snapped impatiently crossing her arms over her chest, head lowered as she pouted. She looked over to Severus and quickly regretted it.

Severus had turned slowly over his left shoulder, his gaze lowering to meet hers. He clenched his hands at his side, and very carefully thought of the words he was going to say. He had to remind himself that she was young, and this was new to her. They needed to revisit the rules he had told her ast night.  
Merlin's beard… If she ever spoke to him like that again he would beat her bottom raw. No. He wouldn't even do that. He would dismiss her and ask her to never return.

"Hermione... Jean... Granger... " He whispered sternly. "If I ever ask you a question, it is because I feel there was some information missing." He starting walking to her and crouched in front of her, hands on the arms of her chair. "However... If you ever speak to me like that again, I may skip the need to punish you for being disrespectful and very well skip all the way to dismissing you. This is the table where you are allowed to speak freely, but that does not mean you have permission to be rude." He informed her, and he could see the sadness coming to her eyes. The light that was normally in her eyes and it was fading. He didn't want her to be hurt by what he said, but this couldn't happen again.  
"Today was a long day. " He said bluntly. "My answer to your first question... I had to deal with ignorant children and adult children all day."

He saw her face fall even more and frowned. He wanted her to know he was upset with her, just to deter her from ever acting like that again but he didn't want her to think he was too upset with her and make this night useless.  
"Excited to see you?" He asked, leaning forward, lifting her chin with a slender finger and made her look up at him. "Very much so."

Hermione blushed bitting her bottom lip, and he smirked.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again, Sir. " She whispered feeling his thumb stroke her chin.

"No need to keep calling me 'Sir' at the table… Remember?" He smirked, waving his hand in the air to summon the things he wanted.

"Yes… Severus… Sorry." She giggled shaking her head and before she knew it a quill and piece of parchment was in front of her. She looked up and saw Severus also had his own piece in front of him.  
"Tonight, I thought we would talk more about the rules. However, I suggest we start with the punishments. " He informed her causing her to scoot in closer to the table and bite her lip some more.  
Punishments, huh? She thought and pouted. She sort of deserved that…  
"Hey… Hermione, stop that." He said softly and reached across to her and swiped his thumb over her lip. "Each time you draw attention to your lips, it makes me a little… Well…" He looked away and Hermione smiled. She had not expected him to tell her that or to even get a little embarrassed.

"Punishment, as the dominant, I find punishment by spanking effective. A punishment spanking comes in sets of fives for minor offenses during training periods. " He stated and then looked up at her. "We will be starting training tonight, if you behave. Otherwise I will push it to tomorrow. "

Hermione nodded sharply and sat jittery in her seat as she waited for Severus to continue. She wanted to absorb all this information and be the best she could be for Severus. That was something she knew for certain, even if he didn't think so.

"Punishments are a result to the following but not limited to, back talking, failure to comply, rule breaking, and tardiness-" Severus froze when he heard Hermione giggle. "Is there something funny?" He asked.

"I'm just excited, Sir. I mean... Sorry, Severus. " She whispered lowering her head.

He smirked looking back to the notes. "That is general punishment. There will be selective punishments for different things which will be discussed by us. " He resumed.

"In a six-week training process, Hermione... I am asking you to learn five basic poses that I have listed in the journal I will give to you. I am also asking that you write in this journal. The content consisting of masturbation fantasies, questions for more, or things you are curious about but you aren't limited to just that. You will turn it in to me at the end of your training period." With that, he handed her a black leather bound book. It looked very ordinary, but she could feel just how special it was even if it wasn't that special in Severus's eyes. "Is that too much to ask of you, Hermione?" He asked lifting his head.

Hermione looked at the journal, taking a moment to mentally process what he had said before responding. "Is there a set limit on how much I write? How many days a week or how many times a day… That sort of thing?" She asked.

"I don't want this to interfere with your studies, but I would like at least three entries a week. If that becomes too much though let me know... " He whispered, pleased that she was taking a moment to think about this all. "I'll just revise it to having you sit at the table and write."

"I can do this. " Hermione smiled, shaking the book excitedly before placing it down on the table. This didn't seem too bad, she thought.

"In addition to those two things, I also want you to continue your own private research on dominant and submissive relationships. I know you have already looked, but it would ease my mind if you really looked more into it."

He saw the frown on Hermione's face and knew it was because of his lack of trust in her. But it wasn't her, he thought. It was him. He really needed to know that she knew what she was getting herself into.  
"Now... That was the rough part we can move into the good part." Severus flipped his paper over, and Hermione tried to read from across the table when she saw that there was a lot more writting on this side.  
"Rewards." Severus looked at her and Hermione looked up at him as well. "If you had not have made an outburst, I was going to ask if you would like to sit with me." Hermione's jaw fell open.

Sit with me… Severus said that!

"Like… In your lap?" She asked timidly and sat back in her chair.

Severus nodded. "I just wanted you to know that I am not a whip swinging barbarian. I do enjoy in being… Gentle at times…" He said softly, "Remember this in this future Hermione." Hermione frowned but nodded lowering her head. She thought about how Ron opened his mouth and made a goof of himself, it didn't occur to her that she may do the same thing at times.  
"Rewards for you consist of but are not limited to... Forehead kisses, oral sex, role switch, and... "  
God don't say it.  
"Cuddling." He whispered seeing the light in her eyes flame up excitedly.

"Really?!" She gasped.

"Yes. That is what I picked from your list, the other items you are open to, we will renegotiated at another time. One step at a time... " Severus moved the papers, distracting her eye so she didn't see that seeing her so happy and excited really did have an effect on him.

"I understand, Severus. "

"Safe word. To slow things down, as in you feel uncomfortable or uncertain, I decided between Charcoal or Normandy. Which did you like the most?" He asked.

Hermione frowned.  
Charcoal or Normandy...  
"Charcoal... " She said very slowly. Normandy would kill everything and make her go a little crazy, it was just so random.

"Charcoal it is." Severus bowed his head and made a note before looking back up to her. "Now for the extreme case, I have already chosen the word Argo. " Severus stated firmly. "It is the easiest word for me to know I need to stop, immediately. I hope you don't mind. If it's not easy for you to remember or you had something else in mind, please let me know."

"Not at all. Charcoal and Argo. " Hermione repeated biting her lip as she molded over the two words. Her eyes wondered around the room for a moment, before settleing on Severus and noticed he was looking at her mouth again. She quickly released her bottom lip from her teeth's hold, and Severus sighed heavily looking down.  
"What are things you enjoy, sexually... If you don't mind me asking..?"

"Oh there are a great deal of things I enjoy doing. You'll learn them all slowly. But I particularly enjoy oral sex, giving and reciving..."

It was her turn to fall quiet.  
Oh my... She thought.

"There…" Severus cleared his throat and straightened his back. "There has been a question on my mind, Hermione. One I should have asked you when I saw you in person yesterday..." He moved his chair closer to her. "Why did you send me the letter? How did you know or, at the very least, not worry that I would react badly? "

Hermione frowned. She had honestly hoped he wouldn't ask her that, it was embarrassing enough that she had written to him not once, not twice but three times in one night and now he was asking the dreaded question. "I... I have had a crush on you for a couple years. I didn't expect you to write back, or report me. I thought if anything you would give me detention for bothering you and drop it." She admitted.

Severus sighed in relief. So, no one had told her…  
"Thank you for your honesty, Hermione. " He said softly getting up from his chair grabbing the arms of hers to lean in. She lifted her head, leaning back into the chair uncertain of what he as doing now. "I want to reward you, is that okay?"  
Hermione nodded her head quickly, trying to keep her breathing under control, but having Severus so close to her made her feel anxious.

He lowered his head slowly closing the gap between them and pressed his lips softly to hers. Hermione stiffened briefly before leaning forward humming softly as she relaxed in her seat and accepted Severus' gentle kiss.  
When Severus straightened, he couldn't help the smile that was left on his lips, along with a lingering sweet tingling sensation. He told himself not to, but he ended up dipping his head back down and taking her lips again. Hermione moaned sweetly again, and Severus inhaled deeply closing his teeth on the swell of her bottom lip to pull on it a little. He opened his eyes and was blessed with such a expression that he had to let go and sit back to full enjoy it. Severus wasn't one for kissing, but if Hermione was going to look so lost and happy at the same time, he might put in a little more effort to do it more.

"Before I dismiss you... I will teach you two positions so you can work on them... " He said standing up and walking to his bed to grab a pillow to place on the ground.

Hermione watched him from across the room her lips still tingling from the kiss, and her thighs pressed together tightly as she realized that they were doing more than just talking. She licked her lips in anticipation, then met Severus's gaze as he pointed to the pillow on the floor.

"Position one." He said and then knelt onto the ground to demonstrate the position. "Kneel. " He said softly.

Kneel... She thought.

"Come to me."

Severus wasn't going to tell her this yet but the kneeling pose was his favorite, and would be his go to on many occasions. He watched her cross the floor slowly and stop in front of him, looking up to him hopefully before lowering herself to the pillow. She looked back to him but Severus shook his head. "I'll place you…" He whispered into her ear and placed his hand on her stomach and one on her back. "Arch your back…"

Hermione settled herself into his hands, lifting her chest and settling her feet behind her with her bottom on the heels. However when she felt her toes curl under his crotch she gasped and tried to move away. "Woah… Hold on… You're doing fine." He said calmly and Hermione froze. "You're thinking too much right now… Are you uncomfortable?" He asked moving his hands.

"No!" Hermioned said quickly. "I'm… I justt...I thought you might be…"

"I'm perfectly fine where I am." Severus assured her. "I know this seems a bit much… But I think being down with you, and guiding you is more personal. Would you prefer if I dictate the poses?"

Hermione shook her head, making Severus chuckle.

"When we are playing, Hermione, please make sure to use your words. Okay? Yes, Sir or No, Sir. A shake of the head can't be heard…" He instructed placing his hands back onto her stomach and carefully tried position her accordingly.  
"Keep your back arched, and make sure to spread your legs wide…" He said placing his hands on the sides od her legs and whispered for her to stop when they were spread just wide enough.

Once she was completely in the position, Severus stood up to look at her and was rewarded but such a beautiful sight. He wondered is Hermione knew just how beautiful she was because it was almost distracting! If she didn't stop looking up at him with big eager eyes like she was, he was going to brutally fuck her though…  
"This is the pose I will ask for often. It lets me know that you are ready because it allows you to unwind and prepare yourself as well. Aside from today, I will never touch you in this pose. I may braid your hair back, or perhaps put it in a ponytail but that will be all. Most likely I will stare at you planning the things I wish to due to you and in what order. " He heard her breath hitch, and it went straight to his core, causing a surge of blood to flow in his lower region. "I also will add this. Starting tomorrow if I ask you to kneel... I want you to be in just your underwear. No bra. Just panties." He added moving to check her pose. "Is that something you are comfortable with?"

Hermione shook her head, then cursed herself. Words!  
"Panties only… Understood, Sir." She whispered.

"Pose two. Some days I will ask you to go immediately into pose two. However I only want to tell you the pose so you can work on your arm strength as it is a little more demanding than the others are. Stand up, Hermione... " He instructed and she got to her feet quickly.

"Stick your arms out straight in front of you, wrists exposed to me, palms up." Again he showed her how he wanted her and she copied him.

She stuck her arms out to him and he looked at the delicate flesh of her wrists before thumbing them to feel her heart rate racing away. She was getting more and more excited...

Good.  
"This will allow me to tie you up, if I so wish to, which I will. I love tieing up a pretty girl."

Hermione swallowed the knot forming in her throat and bit her bottom lip. Oh Merlin, if she didn't stop with the eye fucking and lip biting, he was going to kill away all his reserves and wishes.  
The thought of him tying her up excited her more than it should have probably, and she couldn't wait to experience it. However for Severus, the thought was even more arousing than many of the other things they would try.

"Is that okay with you, Miss. Granger? Tying you up?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir. " She answered quickly.

Severus smirked walking behind her, running his hand surprisingly across her skirt, touching her bottom with his fingertips causing a tremor through her body and left her weak in the knees.

"Good. You have pleased me very well tonight, Miss. Granger. " He whispered lifting his hand up to her lower back. He stood behind her, allowing his hands to touch her. He wasn't 100% comfortable touching her, and he hoped it didn't show in the way his hands guided to her sides. The more he touched her, the less he would feel that he shouldn't...

Then he remembered something, and frowned. Dammit...  
"Tomorrow we won't able to meet here, but I have sent in a request to the Headmaster to take you to Hogshead to go and shop for your personal storage in a couple of days..." His hands folded over her stomach, " Appearances must be kept... " He added softly dipping his head to her neck to press a kiss to the soft expose skin.

Hermione hadn't expected Severus to kiss her neck, and when he did she whimpered and slouched forward, causing her outstretched arms to sag.  
Please, please touch me...  
Her mind begged and she realized that she was still too weak but she wasn't afraid to admit it. "Touch me... Please..." She whispered softly.

Severus looked down at her from behind, moving a hand down to her hip but no lower than that. "Oh Hermione... " He whispered but he couldn't push her into something or fall to lust like he wanted. Like she wanted…  
" That is all for tonight. You're dismissed and I will see you here in two days. Remember to write." He said regrettably.

Hermione lowered her head to hide the red face she was sporting.  
Severus turned his face away but he smiled.

Oh he had her so close to the edge, he was sure that she would have cummed right then and there if he had asked her to. She was going to be a lot of fun. A lot of good fun. . .

"Good Night, Sir. " Hermione whispered after gathering her things and walked to the door.

"Good Night, Hermione... "


	3. Chapter 3

"100 points to Gryffindor!" Cried Professor Flitwick before bursting into laughter as he took a sip from Hermione's goblet praising her, again, for the exceptional tasting wine. He nodded proudly at his student, who was the first in many years to charm vinegar into wine.

Naturally, everyone from Gryffindor was excited for the house points and marveled at how quickly Hermione had casted the charm However the other houses and one person from her house were not so pleased. Ron.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't be happy for Hermione, and he hated how much people noticed her simply for being smart rather than likeable, or some other personable trait. So instead of being a good sport and cheering her on, he turned back to his goblet and his spell book. He said it a few times, his pronunciation changing ever so slightly trying to will the vinegar to change. However he had forgotten the first rule of magic. Never use a new spell with anger.

"Blimey!" Seamus cried out grabbing the back of his neck as a cold piece of ice struck him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled in surprise.

The goblet had exploded when the vinegar turned to ice, just like Professor Flitwick had warned. Although he didn't change the viengar to wine but he achieved something. Everyone's attention. That was better.

"Oh goodness!" Professor Flitwick gasped hurrying over to them.

Hermione stood up to follow. She was worried that Seamus might be hurt, or that Ron might be in shock but she stopped when she saw the disgusting smirk on Ron's face. What was he so smug about?

"We're fine Professor. Plenty fine. Why make wine when you can create a bang!" He joked looking back over to Hermione.  
The concern Hermione had for Ron faded almost immediately, and was replaced with hurt, and disgust.

Professor Flitwick started on cleaning up the mess Ron had made, and asked Seamus if he was okay. Ron thought that he should probably go and apologize to Hermione for a split second but he didn't know how or if he could. No, he decided rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He would have to try before they parted ways to head to their different classes. He however had no such luck though, because by the time class was over, she was gone.

Hermione clasped her books tightly with her arms as she hurried pasted everybody in the hallway. Ron could have seriously hurt someone, but all he cared about was upstaging her? What the hell was this? Primary school?! What the hell had gotten into Ron?  
She was so upset with him and his childish behavior! Unfortunately, her anger was forgotten quickly by the time she reached her next class and heared the hush whispers. There seemed to be a great disturbance in the air.

What was going on? Hermione wondered taking her seat in her Divinations class. When the teacher came in, late, she looked to be a little distracted. Now that wasn't out of the ordinary, no. Professor Trelawney was always a bit… not all together. But there was something about the way she was pacing the floor gave all the class something to whisper about. For the most part that was all they did in class today. Watch Professor Trelawney be completely beside herself and wonder if this was some sort of test.

When Lavender Brown whispered to Hermione for some insight, Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what it is, but I think it is bad. Very bad, Trelawney wouldn't just be out of it for no reason…"

Hermione was right.

An announcement came, ending all classes for sixth, and seventh year students and then called for them to report to the Great Hall.

In an orderly fashion, students were dismissed by house to the Great Hall. Everyone was talking about reasons for the cancellation but they were all far from the real reason. Someone said that a student must have died, another said it was the fall of Hogwarts at last and they were calling them because they were better suited to fight.. The real reason?

A law had passed in the wizarding world, due to the rapid rising of Lord Voldemort, and the mass killings. This new law was going only would affect all witches and wizards of age 16 and older and in a big, big way. The Ministry of Magic had declared it as a desperate act to save magic, but Hermione along with others were not pleased by this.  
The law required that members of the magical community were to marry in a matter of months. A marriage law.

The Headmaster stood at his podium, and began to brief them, explaining the full context of the law. He said that male purebloods would be able to petition first for a match then female purebloods. He explained that due to high demands the Ministry had voted to start this exchangement by bloodline meaning that anyone that was a muggle born had been casted aside to get to pick last. This was the start to this madness. Hermione thought it was sick that a class of people were going to have priority, and that they were treat this like a sort of auction for the best cow. She didn't want any part of it. However unless she was going to give up on magic and return to the muggle world forever she didn't have any real choice. The only good thing in this law that gave her any hope, was that they allowed to chose who they married.

All sixth year, and seventh year students would end classes until a matrimonial match was made for all of them. Only when the Ministry heard word of the matching would they be allowed to return to their schedule classes.

A state of emergency! She thought annoyed as people reacted around her. They weren't even considered adults but they wanted to... Draft marriage proposals? She thought crossing her arms. Maybe she should give up magic and be completely normal?

She frowned. Then another thought came to her mind, what of her budding relationship with Severus Snape?  
Was the end of their relationship already here, before anything had really started?

Severus stood at the head table. They were supposed to have a meeting about this law later on to figure out how to fight it, but it was too late. The law had passed and there was nothing the teachers and staff could do anymore. They were going to have to comply.  
His eyes scanned the hall watching different students react to the news, when his eyes landed on Hermione. He didn't know what she was feeling, but he could see the uncertainty and disgust all on her face. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do. He wanted to talk to her, hear her thoughts and help her in any way that he could, but he honestly didn't know if he could his own house out of this mess.

He looked at the other students in her house, and saw Ron and Harry talking quickly between themselves. He hoped, but also didn't, that they were talking about Hermione and her place due to being of an imperfect bloodline. However having taught both boys he knew that the idea probably hadn't popped up into their heads. Ron was from a pure blood family, meaning he got priority choosing over Harry, and by the looks on Ron's face, he was too preoccupied with the gazes from the many women around him to consider anything other than his personal glory. Harry on the other hand, looked worried and concern.

Severus didn't know what he could do to help any of his students. He wasn't completely stone, like they all thought he was. He actually cared for them.

Marriage didn't save anything... It was just a legal binding. He was more than certain that the law was bound to have a loophole about conceiving children. However, it would be years until his students children could do anything. This was all so pointless! It was not well thought out or carefully planned. Did the Ministry honestly expect this to work?  
He didn't see how it would, and he feared the repercussions of an ill thought of agenda.

Children came to Hogwarts at age eleven. They left as adults. Severus' brows furrowed in thought wondering just how were they going to actually make this work and help future generations? For once, Severus Snape actually felt some sort of pity for he students, and wished them the best of luck, because they had honestly gotten screwed over. They not only had to worry about the Dark Lord's return, but they now had to worry about adult life, and marriage now.

"Attention... " Dumbledore called out to the students again, but was only met with a loud roar of confusion and anxiety. He needed them to stop and listen to him. He pressed the tip of his wand to his throat and he lowered his wand.  
"Attention!" He called loudly now with an amplified charm in place. The Great Hall became quiet at once, and everyone looked up to the front of the room to hear what was to be said, hoping for some sort of light, or guidance in their desperate time of need.  
"Attention, I know this new law has come as a shock to you all, however there is nothing we can possibly due to change the law... at the present time. We can call for a reconsideration, but we still have to obey the law as of now. I now ask, that all male pureblood sixth and seventh years, go to the entrance of the Great Hall, and all the female members of a pureblood line to the side entrance."

At the Great Hall entrance stood Professor Twycross, and at the side entrance was Professor McGonagall it was relatively quick for the pureblood lines to form at their designated positions and be taken out of the area to start the progress and contact the Ministry of potential matches. Some students were called for during the first round of negotiations, as not all pureblood lines were shallow enough to only consider other purebloods, there were even whispers that some male bloodline members asked for people a year younger than them. However, no one was more surprised to be called for then Hermione.  
She looked around surprised when McGonagall came for her, but quickly got up and hurried with her to the courtyard where to her surprise there were two people waiting. Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley.

"Hermione, you don't have to accept either of them, my dear... But they asked for you first over others. " McGonagall told her softly and Hermione nodded.

She was grateful for them both, but to be honest, she didn't want to be married to either of them.  
Neville was shy, introverted and well plain.  
Ron was a bone head, that brought out the worst in her.  
She didn't want to hear what they had to say, but unfortunately Ron always had to make sure that he was heard. "Thanks Neville, but hey, I got it from here. Right 'Minoe. " He said stepping toward her and then smiled. "I'll take care of her, and all will be-"

"No. "

Ronald Weasley, the pompous asshole, had returned to piss her off with his arrogance and foul attitude. She shook her head, wondering where in his small head, did he get the idea that she would be happy marrying him. She would rather marry Draco Malfoy then be with him. The fact that he had the nerve to think he could just shut Neville down, like the shy boy wasn't worth the competition.

McGonagall looked at Hermione surprised, as well as the two boys. "I mean... Neville, I am flattered that you would offer your future to help me, but I can't marry you. " She said and Neville nodded looking at her then to McGonagall.

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure you were okay... " Neville said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Should I call for Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked with a small smile on her face as the young man turned to her with an excited look on his face, quickly nodding his head while Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"Hermione... What the-" Ron began but she stopped him.

"Ronald, we are friends, but that is all we will ever be. I cannot stand you in the worst ways, imagine being married. It would be legal torture. I'm sorry, but no. " She stated firmly taking a step away from him.

"But you need me!" Ron snapped.

"No. I don't. " She snapped back and shook her head. "I don't need you, or want you as a husband figure."

"Who do you want then, hm? Harry?" He asked glaring at her.

Hermione shook her head, crossing her arms. "I don't want you." She repeated and turned away from him hurrying back to the castle feeling awful. She didn't want to tell him that, but this wasn't any time to be kind, or polite. This was an urgent matter that shouldn't be taken lightly.

Although Ron might have thought he was doing this with all the best intentions, she knew it was just his selfishness that was fueling him.

"Miss. Granger? "

Hermione jumped, and turned to see Severus. She lowered her head, but also acknowledge him, before attempting to walk away from him. "Miss. Granger, just a moment... " He called and then stepped into a classroom that wasn't in use, summoning her to follow him. Hermione bit her lip really thinking about disobeying him. She just didn't want to hear from him that it was over already. But she turned to look up and down the hallway to see if anyone was coming or watching, then walked toward the classroom.

She looked up at him as she entered the classroom sighing heavily, choosing to put distance between the two of them and sit on a desk away from him.

"Ron asked me to marry him... So did Neville... " She whispered out of the blue to break the silence.

Severus frowned looking from her to the front of the room before he moved toward her. "I figured one of your friends would... " He said softly with a small nod.

"I told them both no... I... I can't marry them. I don't know who I can marry… But god… Not them. " She said softly and then sighed lowering her head.

That surprised him.

She had rejected their offer. Yes, he actually thought she would take Ron up on his offer, or even Harry but she wasn't sure who she could marry and that surprised him more. He took Hermione as a girl who could be handed a problem and fix everything at the drop of a hat.

However it brought worry to Severus' mind.

Iif she didn't marry someone, she could lose everything, as well as be imprisoned. He didn't want to scare her, or pressure her but she had to find someone. "I... Hermione, I know this isn't something you want to hear, but you need to find someone to marry, or at least a prospect. The Ministry is only giving us a few days to pair students, before it moves to a more global stance, and becomes court ordered... " He informed her.

"But I can't!" Hermione sobbed covering. She shook her head and then slowly moved her hands from her face and turned facing the window. " I need someone who will test my mind, as much as my body. I want someone who is intelligent, or someone I can tolerate and respect. I don't see anyone in this school doing that for me." She said honestly and then scoffed.

"I mean if I did, I would never had sent you a letter... I wouldn't have ever asked you to... Oh God… I'm a pathetic girl. I know I want to fool around with my teacher but I do know what I am going to do with this stupid law... " She whispered.

"Is that the reason behind your apprenticeship?"

Severus froze.

Hermione gasped and looked to the doorway of the classroom and saw Dumbledore.

The older man walked into the classroom as he waved his hand to close the door behind him. "I had hoped that, that wasn't the reason behind it, and that it was strictly to help Miss. Granger improve and rise as far as her wings would let her, but I'm wrong... " Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Head Master-" Severus interjected, but Dumbledore rose a hand, silencing him.

"Severus, you know the rules very well... Which is why I agreed to the apprenticeship... However I am in a predicament now. " He added on top of what he had said earlier.

Severus frowned listening to him speak, and then shook his head as he tried again to reason with him but Dumbledore wasn't a fool. He was foolish to think that he could pull the wool over his eyes, Dumbledore had lived longer than him, and was very wise compared to him, he should have done what his gut instinct had told him to do... Instead he had fallen prey to what he had hoped he never would. A student's charm. "I'll send in my resignation... " He stated firmly. There was no use denying anything. Dumbledore knew.

"My boy, what makes you think I would want you to resign?" Dumbledore asked, with a slight chuckle. "I was thinking more along the lines that you protect our young Hermione from the repercussions of this law. " Dumbledore smiled looking from him to Hermione to see the same horror reflected on her face, as on Severus'. "If you two are comfortable enough to form a... Sexual relationship... With each other, " The old man said quietly, "Then I believe that the marriage proposal should follow. Call me old fashion... " He smiled and looked to Hermione. "How do you feel about that? "

"Sir, I can't marry her. " Severus stated firmly. He had so many secrets, and he lead a life that was very dangerous. Sure, he could have sex with Hermione, or starting a relationship that was loose but open. That was one thing…

But marrying?

He was dead smack in the middle of the war, did the old man forget that?

Had he finally lost his mind?

Hermione frowned.

Now that she understood what the Headmaster was proposing, she too wasn't really a fan of it. First off, her friends... They would react horribly to the news. Her? Marrying their potion's master? Dear god, she would never live down the name calling and the constant stares. Plus, it would affect her studies greatly.  
Secondly, her parents would surely forbid it. There would be no doubt that the community would frown upon it and bring it to Ministry just wanted everyone to get married, and keep magic safe, but she was sure that they would have something to say about it.  
"Sir... I... I don't... " She whispered unsure.

"I'll let you two decide on what you would like done. However it would take a lot off my troubled old mind if you would accept my suggestion. I don't think the community could handle a teacher and student scandal along with this marriage law.  
"However if you would like to try that route, you're more than welcome to. If I don't have a clear and definite answer in a few hours, I will be visiting Miss. Granger's parents this evening. Either to ask them about the marriage proposal, or to tell them that their daughter was discovered to be in a sexual relationship with a teacher." Dumbledore smiled like the old fool he was and walked out of the classroom leaving the two of them to decide.  
Dumbledore was an old blackmailing knew he was asking a lot of Severus, but he also knew that if there was a better pairing than Severus and Hermione, he wouldn't ask. The two were highly intelligent, together they could make things happen, and work together through this war. Then when the time came they could reasonably and responsibly raise a child with a promising future. As much as it was reassuring to know that Hermione saw her professor already in such a way, it also bothered him. He would never had thought that Hermione would instigate a relationship with a teacher, but now he really had seen it all.

Severus shook his head in disbelief. He hadn't even had sex with her! There had been a kiss, yes, and minor… Merlin… He couldn't reason with what hadn't been done, because there was enough to ruin his life for good. He had to seriously think about this.

Hermione looked to Severus from across the room.  
She could see his brain hard at work trying to figure out what he was going to do, but she couldn't tell what he had decided by his face. He was emotionless, again.  
He was under enough stress and if she hadn't have said anything, they could have continued their relationship in secret and not worried about this. Why did she open her mouth?! She felt absolutely horrible! She was causing him trouble and no doubt had him regretting answering her letters. What could she do now?  
Was the damage done?  
Severus looked so upset, and she didn't blame him. She just wished she still had her time turner or something so that she never wrote the letter in the first place. "You don't have to marry me Severus... I... I'm sorry... " She whispered softly. "I never meant for anyone to hear this. "

"Miss. Granger, the fact is that someone did hear, and we are lucky that it was someone we can trust. "  
Severus took a deep breath, placing his hand over his face as he gave the situation one more thought. "We are in a… Predicament. Either we are in trouble with the ministry on a greater scale than we could ever imagine or we can send in our proposal."  
Hermione nodded, looking down to her feet as her hands pulled nervously on her skirt. Severus stepped forward and took her left hand with his, his eyes locked on to hers, "I know you denied Weasley, and Longbottom…"  
Hermione looked up surprised. He wasn't really- No! "Severus, we can't…" She whispered trying to pull her hand away.  
"Try reimagining rejecting me…" He said softly. "You should know by now I am a fighter. I will fight and use what I can to protect myself."

"Severus you don't... "

"We are not in my chamber's, Miss Granger."  
The way Severus said it cut through Hermione in one of the worst ways. She knew he was only trying to protect him, but could he think about her too? She couldn't marry her professor!She opened her mouth but she was speechless.  
"You will refrain from using my name, and address me as your professor... " He said harshly and let go of her hand.  
To Hermione's surprise, as soon as his hand was gone, a shiny silver ring encircled her finger. "I will see you when you're parents arrive. "  
Hermione gasped looking up at him angrily but Severus had already stormed out of the classroom, his robes billowing around him just like he had the first time she had ever seen him, all before she could say anything. She stomped her foot, and grabbed at her hair groaning.  
Severus was upset, and it was understandable but he didn't have to be so disgusting! Not in a time like this! They could have found an answer to their problems but he basically gave her an ultimatum just like Dumbledore! Except this time it was an even worst deal…  
Marriage willingly or force.

Was she really going to be forced to marry a man she knew nothing about, who was more than twice her age, and not in love with her? What the hell had she done? Hermione lowered her head ashamed.  
Merlin, what had she done...


	4. Chapter 4

There were whispers all around the castle about the marriage law, and wild guesses about who was paired with whom. However the juicy bit of news that was catching everyone's attention was Hermione Granger refusing Ronald Weasley's marriage proposal.  
It wouldn't have been such a big deal, had it been kept a private matter, but Ron went back into the Great Hall fuming about the rejection. His ego was hurt, and by Hermione yet again. He thought she was his friend! Why would she do such a thing?  
Harry looked at his best friend wondering how Ron thought that asking Hermione was the answer to all their problems. The two of them had clearly spoken before and decided that they should sit down and talk to her about this before rushing into things. To be honest, he wasn't at all surprised that Hermione had rejected the offer. He just didn't know how this would actually affect their friendship.  
However judging from the fact that Hermione wasn't here for lunch, and had avoided them at breakfast was a telling sign.  
"Well!" Ron stated boldly, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "It's her bloody lost. My family is talking with the Brown family. Apparently, Lavender Brown wants to marry me. She's not bad, and she's not nearly as annoying as Hermione. Not to mention she is from a long line of pureblood."  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"In the eyes of the Ministry, this could be a perfect match. No... it is a perfect match! Period. I consider it an upgrade." Ron finished boldly. "Upgrade?"  
Harry laughed. He could feel his temper rising because he knew his best friend was not as shallow as he was appearing. He wanted to to give him the benefit of the doubt, and reason that he was just saying this because he was upset but this was a bit much!  
"Upgrade!" Ron smiled with one corner lifted slightly higher that the other making him look a bit mad. The he turned and shoveled a thigh of chicken into his mouth followed by a quick drink of pumpkin juice. "Ron, are you out of you mind?" Seamus demanded slamming his fist onto the table.  
"Hermione is smart, beautiful and has more character than that stick of a woman. " Everyone around the Gryffindor table heard Seamus and were staring at them all know in surprise. No one knew what to saw or if they should talk down Seamus, because they too thought the same thing for the most part. He didn't want to sound too hard on Lavender but he had heard enough of Ron's nasty comments.  
"To each their own, Seamus." Ron smiled. "Why don't you go and ask her to marry you then?" "Haven't you heard?" Dean asked as Ginny sat next to him. "Hermione's been out of class all day, and missing from the halls because she is in negotiations. She's accepted an offer, and her parents are here discussing the premise of the marriage with Dumbledore as we speak. " Ginny informed them, lifting her head smugly at her brother before reaching out for some food. "What?!"  
The table exclaimed, but Ron looked like he was in shock.  
Who could have asked and been accepted?  
Ron looked up and down the table looking for a missing person that would have asked, but for the most part everyone was accounted for. He slammed his hands on the table and pushed himself up from his seat, and stormed out of the Great Hall and right pass Lavender. She frowned, lowering her hand and smiled nervously at her friends, before walking away to sit down at the table. What the hell was honestly happening? Who was Hermione to marry?  
Ron ruffled his hair as he headed down the hall and gasped almost coming into direct contact with Professor Snape. He gasped taking three steps back, but to his luck the man didn't stop he just continued on his way without a single word. Ron placed a hand on his chest, taking a deep breath and slumped against the wall. That was close… Hermione didn't talk to anyone other than those in their group... So who was it? He thought biting his lip. When Severus got to Dumbledore's office, he entered the room just in time to hear Hermione say quite loudly, and proudly. "I don't want to marry, Professor Snape. " Jason and Iris Granger looked at their daughter, as Dumbledore glanced to Severus to see how her response affected him, but he too saw that Severus had not expected this either. They had all gathered in Dumbledore's office to talk about the arrangement and to explain the law to Hermione's parents but now things were thrown back into the air.  
Dumbledore had spent the majority of his morning talking to Hermione's parents and making sure they understood the law, and why he wanted one of his teachers to marry Hermione. He had been so sure that Hermione would agree to this just as Severus had, but now he was at a loss. He wondered if this had been brought on by Severus, but by the look on his face that thought flew out the window.  
Why did Miss. Granger refuse? "I just…it's not right! " Hermione shook her head.  
Severus sat down and looked at Hermione his mouth in a tight line as his teeth bit on the inside of his lip. What was she doing?! He thought angrily.  
"I shouldn't have to marry someone who has lived their whole life on their own like some recluse. I would just be an inconvenient." She started and Severus rolled his eyes looking away from her.  
"Plus our age difference could be seen as a problem. With Severus being older, preserving magic might be impossible by our pairing-"Severus stopped her abruptly. "Excuse me, Miss. Granger. But I am a healthy man, ready to save magic, you need not worry about that. " Oh yes, Severus was offended by her lack of confidence, but to express it out loud in front of others, infuriated him. When her eyes met his, he made sure she knew.  
"If you'd like we can do this in a Muggle fashion. Insemination…. . " He offered sitting back in his chair, this time he offended her parents. "How dare you!" Iris snapped. "She's not even an adult and you're already wanting to spring on her?" Jason shook angrily in his seat. "Did the Headmaster not tell you that a child would have to be consummated? Why are you acting as if this is news? Either we do this the old fashion way, arrange marriage and all, or we make it look legit but make it more a partnership with less emotional baggage." Severus stated fairly. "I didn't mean to offend you, I was only expressing my concerns…" Hermione stated looking at Severus with her own eyes narrowed. There he went! Making decisions again without her input!  
"I stayed up all night trying to think about the pros and cons to this marriage proposal, am I not allowed to voice my concerns?" "I would expect nothing less than that from the brightest witch of our time…" Dumbledore smiled. "On the other hand, this is a lot to take in… I would suggest Severus and yourself sit down and talk about this… Or at least discuss whether this is the path you are willing to take." He said reminding them of their alternative.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Granger, I would trust Severus with my life. I would not have just suggest this to you light-heartedly. " Dumbledore said. "Might I have a word, Miss. Granger?" Severus demanded standing up and moving outside the room before she could even answer. Hermione frowned, crossing her legs and arms. However one look at Dumbledore made her get up and follow after him. She didn't want to talk to him.  
She closed the door behind her and looked up at Severus feeling a battle in the making. Her only worry was that, she wouldn't have the strength to fight or defend herself now since it appeared Severus was always in fight mode.  
"Impotence?" Severus whispered in a breath no less than a hiss to Hermione. "I'm pretty sure the both of us know just how potent I am." He stated.  
"Oh do I?" Hermione scoffed. "Last time I checked, we haven't had sex!" She snapped back. Severus snarled angrily under his breath grabbing her hand roughly. "Oh yes… We haven't had sex, but there have been moments. Don't you dare deny it." He moved closer to her face. "I have brushed up against you while we have been in my private chambers more than once… So please enlighten me on just what made you say that. If you have something to say, say it. " He told her, then very boldly placed her hand on his crotch. "Professor…" Hermione gasped looking to the door where her parents sat behind and then tried to move her hand, but his hand kept hers firmly in place. "Professor, stop-" she warned. "Stop?" Severus said in mocked surprise. "That isn't the word we agreed to when it comes to stopping anything." He reminded her, and moved his free hand to her stomach.  
"Say your words. If not… It you move this hand , I will punish you, Hermione. You have my word. " He whispered harshly into her hair, using his nose to move her hair away from the skin he wished to kiss.  
The benefit of being this close to Hermione, was hearing the sigh that slipped from her lips that told him that she wasn't scared or even want him to stop. It was the sigh of lust he had heard when they were in his chambers. "Miss. Granger… Don't you ever insult my masculinity…" He whispered pressing his lips softly into her neck, feeling the excited tremor run through her body. "Is that understood? " "Yes, Sir. " She said quickly, almost out of breath and Severus smiled. Hermione couldn't help herself, her hand tightened over his crotch and she felt her knees turn into jello. She wondered just what it would be like being married to Severus just for a second. They wouldn't have to hide behind closed doors. They could do all they wanted... but would their relationship would be like this all the time? Sex, and nothing else?  
She liked his mind. She liked his body… but did she really want to marry him.  
"Severus… Is this the right thing to do? We don't know each other… As you said we need to become more comfortable with each other, which is why I agreed to go slowly with you. However what if it turns out I don't want it?" She asked curiously. "Should we see if it's something you want?" Severus asked. Severus grabbed her waist and turned her around, making her face the wall. Hermione gasped bracing herself in surprise. When she felt Severus' hand slip up her skirt and grab a handful of her ass, she moaned. What was she really fighting? She thought pushing her bottom more into his hand. This was what she wanted… so what was it? "Ah!" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth as Severus' delivered another smack to her taunt bottom. Severus smiled.  
Hermione reacted the way any submissive would. If she truly didn't want this sort of relationship, she wouldn't have searched out for it. She reacted to being spanking, with a silent plea for more, her whole body practically begging for it. It wasn't a matter of if she wanted it…  
There was something causing her to put a temporary wall up and Severus wish he knew what it was. He delivered the five swats they had talked about, light swats not at all like his usual spankings and then turned her to face him. "Hermione…" He said softly seeing the sadden look on her face.  
Did he upset her? Hermione was biting her lip looking down at her feet, and barely looked up at him before saying something. "I'm scared." She whispered. "What if this is all a failure… What if-"She began but Severus placed a finger over her lips making her look up at him. Until now, he had really been up in his own head. Yes, he should have punished her, because she had crossed a line, and he had made it clear that he was going to punish her unless she said the safe word. However, he wasn't mentally in a good statee and he had just broken the cardinal rule as an dominant. He hadn't thought about her feelinds towards this situation at all. He had only thought about himself and what was going to happen to him. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind before looking at her. "Hermione…Sometimes, there are curve balls throws at us that we are not ready for, but must embark on the journey even if we don't want to." He said softly moving his hand from her mouth, instead he wiped a tear falling down her cheek. "Life isn't fair, Miss. Granger. You would do well to remember that. "However, I need you to know that my life is not easy. I do a lot of… dangerous things. I will tell you more once I know I have your vows. I may ask you to do things that are against your morals. I would like you to know as long as you are willing to be responsible of your actions, and act rationally, I will respect you and treat you fairly."  
Severus waited seeing that she was processing what he had said. "Does that sound fair?" Hermione nodded. "Can we talk more about how we will handle our marriage?"  
Severus nodded. "Okay… Let's seal the deal with Dumbledore and my parents." Hermione said with a nod and turned to the door. It took some convincing but in the end, Jason and Iris agreed to allow her to marry her professor. Then after a small meal, Dumbledore had Hermione and Severus take her parents to the train station to send them back to the muggle world. "There's no need to rush things…" Iris stroked her daughter's hair as they stood at the train station. "I want you to focus on your schooling." She added firmly. "After your school work is all done… We can start planning a small wedding, something simple that you'd like. " Hermione laughed softly leaning into her mother's touch.  
"At the very least, you have to have the most beautiful wedding dress we can find." Iris laughed. "There will be some happiness in this vast darkness, my love. I promise… You just have to find it, hold onto it, and nurture it into something bigger…. " Hermione frowned listening to her mother's words, but she accepted it knowing that in some way she would eventually find happiness. How long would it take, she didn't know, and would Severus be willing to try to find it with her was a whole other question.  
He had said he would treat her fairly, but would he treat he like a wife? She wondered. If he didn't what would she do? Could she live in a loveless marriage?  
Loveless… That was her worst fear.  
"I will be happy…" She smiled weakly up at her mother, before being pulled into a deep embrace by her. Even though she wasn't sure she would be happy, she could at least promise that she would and strive to be that. She knew deep down that this was going to be a challenge but she liked a good challenge. She was getting married to a man for all the morally wrong reasons, but still she had a choice and that she could live with that.  
Severus was not pleased by the arrangement either, but she knew that he was going to try to be the best that he could. "We best be off…" Jason said coming up beside his wife,and pulled them into his arms.  
"I love you, Hermione… My beautiful, brilliant daughter…. I love you more than you will ever know, and if this old man does anything to you that you don't like… make sure to give it to him where it hurts most. " He stated firmly.  
Hermione and Iris couldn't help but laugh loudly at his suggestion and it felt good.  
After that, her mother and father got onto the train and went back home. It was a bitter-sweet moment to know that all this was happening but Hermione felt better knowing her parents were behind her on all this.  
You only have family at the end of the day…  
Her father had once told her that, and now that she thought of it Severus was becoming a part of her family. She really didn't know him though, so maybe he wouldn't mind and share the bare essentials with her. "Your parents… they seem like nice muggles. " Severus said standing off to the side from, giving her a blank expression.  
The glow of happiness on her face made him wondered if he could make her have the same warmth and security that she felt with her family. "You know… when we get married, they will be your mom and dad as well…" Hermione told him. "We should really sit down and talk more about the conditions of our marriage and if we are still going to keep out current… sexual relationship…" She felt embarassed even saying that as they walked to the carriage.  
"Now that we are… engaged, we should try to be civil and comfortable with each other…" She nodded. "Isn't that what I told you in the beginning?" Severus pointed out bluntly, raising a brow as he looked at her some what unimpressed. Hermione smirked. "Yes. You're right. " Severus smiled smugly, briefly wondering how many times he could get Hermione to agree that he was right before they got back to the castle. When they got to the carriage, he opened the door for her. He helped her get into the carriage before climbing in after her to sit on the opposite side so he could look at her. Their lives were colliding at a speed that neither of them would be fully able to control, or fully understand, so neither spoke for the first part of the ride making it awkward. But now that they were forcing a face, they had a chance to really think more about what they had gotten themselves into. They weren't going to have a lot of time to prepare themselves for the school's reaction to the announcement to their marriage. It was going to come out quickly and there was no stopping that. Severus hoped Hermione was ready for an uphill battle because one was coming. He personally wasn't the type to let a battle find him, hopefully Hermione wasn't either, he thought and looked up at her. They had a lot to talk about but first he needed to speak to Dumbledore, and ask what he should or was allowed to tell her before he went ahead and told her everything. Hermione looked at him still in thought, but when he lifted his head and looked at her she smiled looking away awkwardly. "What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously and folded his hands elegantly in his lap. "You." Hermione answered honestly. "What about me? " "Everything…" Hermione looked out the window taking a deep breath in and then sighed licking her lips. "Well do you want to ask or do you just want to keep wondering?" Severus asked bluntly. Hermione looked back to him startled by his own bluntness.  
Severus was so practical and straightforward. She was sure that she would have to get use to it because she didn't see that changing anytime soon. She bit her lip leaning forward. "How is this going to affect our contracted relationship?" She asked. Severus took a deep breath, "That's question for both of us, Hermione. Not just solely me. How do you want it to work?" He asked her in turn and she slouched in her seat feeling the weight of the question. "Severus... I just want to have sex with you." She sighed looking up at the ceiling of the carriage. "I mean…" She gasped sitting up and looking up at him scared. "I mean…" She laughed pushing her hair back. "I want to be intimate with you, and experience all that you have to offer. I also want to learn new things together, like couples do…" She added slowly not sure how he would take that. "However doesn't being married change that? Is there an off switch when it comes to marriage?  
"How do I know that if I am reading, or cooking you won't expect me to just drop and be your slave and-"  
"Miss. Granger... You have not done enough studying I think. " He stated angrily interrupting her. "The fact that you consider yourself a slave when you are a submissive partner startles me since there is a difference. A great difference.  
"I don't do Slave and owner relationships. A slave gives up everything and anything without having to be asked just to please their Master. Its not something I am educated in because I don't like the basics of the relationship. In our relationship you have your will, just as I have mine. We are equals but enjoy taking control, or in your case giving control to someone else. "You are still have power. If I enter a room that you are in, reading a book, I will not disturb you. I will probably join you in reading my own and if I do want your attention I will be considerate. If you are cooking, I will pester you wondering what you could be making as well as causing you frustration with my endless pickiness. If you are in the bathroom brushing your teeth, I will not expect you to drop to your knees and please me. " He informed her, causing a dark blush to appear on Hermione's face.  
Perfect... "Just like I don't go after you in my classroom… I would not go after you when you are not wanting me. There is a place for all that. We can discuss this as we grow in our relationship and change the rules as we see fix. But for the most part we will have a normal relationship. " He told her confidently. He wasn't sure what a normal relationship was, but what he did know was he wasn't an animal.  
"Or as close to normal as we can." Hermione bit her lip listening to was something she actually needed to hear. She swallowed her nerves and scooted forward on her seat and looked at him, "Then... Let's be normal... " She suggested. "What do you mean?"  
"Kiss me..." She requested softly, moving a hannd on top of the one resting on his lap. "Kiss you?" He said looking to the hand in his lap. "Yes... " Hermione said quietly feeling her nerves coming up. Severus moved his gaze from their hands to her lips and licked his bottom lip.  
Kiss huh?  
He moved his hand to her neck, gently pulled her to him, and kissed her. A real kiss. He had kissed her once already but it wasn't anything special. This time it was just a little different.  
His hand tightened around the back of her neck as his lips coaxed her to kiss him in return. Hermione moved her hands to his chest, bracing herself as she followed his lead and kissed him back. This was as close to normal as they were getting, right? Severus cupped her cheek with his other hand. Would Hermione want anything to do with him or want to still be there for him when she learned truth about him. In ways he was a monster, but sometimes a man was a monster for the greater good…  
He could only hope that she would see it in that way as he leaned back into his chair. When they parted, Hermione had a small smile on her face. "Are... Are we still meeting tomorrow night?" She asked curiously.  
Severus shook his head.  
Unbelievable, she really couldn't control herself. . . "Woman." He scolded. The carriage came to a stop at the castle forcing the two to part ways for the evening. Severus exited the carriage first and then helped her out carefully. The real battle was about to occur, and although they were united now, he wasn't sure how strong they would be apart. He would have to write to her, encourage her, as well as plan on how to make his current home... wife suitable.  
He frowned watching Hermione walk up towards the castle where a black figure stood and he was sure it was McGonagall, here waiting to escort her up to Gryffindor tower. He took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself. _Ready? For the world to judge him for offering an underage witch marriage? Not really. . ._ _Set... To be tied down and reproduce with said minor? Nope, not at all._ _Go._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione! What is this I hear that you're engaged?!"

"To who?! "

"Do we know him? "  
"Why him?"  
"Where did you meet him? "  
"Muggle?"

"Non-Muggle? "

"Guys! "  
Hermione had barely sat down at the table to sit down for breakfast the following day, and before she could prepare herself, all her friends started to ask questions. How did they hear so quickly? She wondered.

She didn't think anyone would know that she was engaged but apparently her absence from school was all people could talk about. She didn't know if she was ready to tell them about her engagement yet. However if she didn't then they would find out another way eventually, right? She didn't think that was right.

Should she tell them that nothing was set in stone and once it was she would tell them? Did she just tell them and leave it at that? God… What did she do?

Hermione sat down next to Harry, and smiled at him. Ron sat staring from across the table at her. It wasn't just him staring, she noted when she looked around. She frowned, "I'll tell you later... In private. " Then she began to serve herself when Ginny grabbed her hand.  
"Holy cricket! Hermione, your ring! Oh gosh! Guys! Look! Look!" Ginny squealed as girls rushed up and over to look at the sparkling dark emerald green gem on her finger.  
"It's stunning!" Cooed a twins together and giggled. They were pushed out of the way by other girls to get a better view.  
The only one not impressed with the ring was Ron, "It looks like an antique. What's so cool about that?" He scoffed. "Is he that cheap? "  
Hermione felt her throat tighten and her anxiety start to take over her. She didn't know how she was going to get herself out of this one. It seemed that she was stuck with everyone demanding questions and expecting a straightforward answers.

She managed to take her hand away, placing it on her lap under the table and tried to use her other hand to serve herself something to eat. Why hadn't she thought of taking the ring off before coming down to eat?

"Someone asked me to marry him, and I agreed. Then he gave me this ring, and we had a meeting with my parents yesterday. " Hermione said as calm as she could be, but when Ron slammed his fist down on the table silencing the gushing girls around them, she realized that hiding wasn't going to help her.  
"Hermione just bloody tell us who the hell he is. " He said lowly.  
"Ron... Hey... She said she would tell us in private… Back off. " Ginny whispered.  
"Dammit! You all are acting like this marriage law is time to bloody play house! Gushing over a ring, as if she is actually in love, we are being forced into marriage and I want to know who she is being forced to married!" Ron stated bitterly, darting his eyes from her to Harry and back again.  
"Ron... " Hermione frowned but she was apparently missing something because Harry was laughing.  
"Forced? Not all of us are being forced Ron. I asked Ginny fair and square. I understand you are mad at me for going behind your back, and dating your sister for almost a year, but take it out on me. Not Hermione. " Harry stated shamelessly.  
"Besides, you were just talking about how happy you were to be engaged to Lavender Brown... Why does it matter who Hermione is engaged to?" Added Ginny.  
"You two are engaged?!" Hermione gasped. "That's lovely to hear!"  
That was an honest reaction. Both her friends were engaged! The only thing she couldn't tell was how she felt was Ron being engaged to Lavender Brown, Lavender was such a piss pot to be honest. Hermione didn't really want to see her at christmas or friendly gathering every year. But then she remembered who she was marrying and frowned. She might not be wanted around either...  
"I want to know. " Ron stated looking to Hermione.

"Who is he?"  
"Come off it, Ron! Christ! You're acting a bit much!" Ginny groaned as Hermione managed to take a few nibbles of food.  
"Shut up, Ginny!" Ron snapped. "I want to know who, and I want to know why them! I asked her first and she gave me some piss off reason to why she didn't accept me. I have the right!"  
Hermione nearly choked on the toast she had bitten into, "The right?!" She fumed feeling her anger push aside her anxiety and flare up.  
"Do you mind lowering your voice, Mr. Weasley? "  
Everyone turned to see that Severus was standing behind Hermione, and frowned looking away to their breakfast. Severus had tried to flag Hermione from the head table but after several failed attempts he gave up and decided to approached her, quickly coming up with a reason to see her. Then he stopped a few feet away and started listening to the conversation as he got closer.  
He didn't know if it was childish of him to see Ron's reaction when he found out his best friend was marrying him, but he was curious. "I'm sure everyone would greatly appreciate it if you did.  
"Sorry, Sir. " Ron bit out slowly. "I'll be more mindful. "  
Severus rose a brow to Ron's sass, and made his decision. "Hermione, " He said turning his attention to his bride-to-be.  
"Yes?" Hermione asked looking up, continuing to eat her slice of toast with jam while everyone was busy hiding from Severus. It was then she saw the dangerous gleam in his dark brown eyes and realized what he was going to do, and she had a mouth full of toast making it hard for her to stop him. Nonetheless, she tried to plead him with her eyes.  
"The Ministry has responded. They asked that we come today at noon for a special briefing. Unfortunately, that means you will not be in class again today. Please finish your breakfast, and then meet me in my classroom so we can leave." With that he continued on his way out, a satisfied smirk on his face from watching Ron's face turn an awful pale shade as the realization set in.  
Ron didn't say anything.

What does one say to something like this?

He certainly didn't know! He suddenly felt completely drain. As if all the happiness he had ever felt had been sucked away.

This couldn't be real... No way... He thought.  
"Hermione... Are you-" Ginny began.  
"No way. " Harry whispered shaking his head in disgust.  
Hermione didn't know what to say now, nor did she know if she really should say anything.  
She could tell them that she wasn't engaged to him. But... She was engaged to Severus. She had hoped this wouldn't affect her friendships with them but by the looks on their faces, she knew that it already had. They didn't agree with her decision at all.  
Why did Severus do that?  
Probably because he just wanted to get it out there and over with, maybe that was for the best.  
"I'm engaged to Severus. My parents okayed me to marry him. "  
"You... You chose him? Him? The greasy bat of Hogwarts?" Ron snapped.  
There was no way in hell the Ministry had okayed this. They were going to arrest Severus for being a child predator!  
"Hermione he's old! "  
"Are you feeling alright, Hermione? Oh wait! No you're not! You're engaged to our potion's master!" Harry hissed and held back a gag. "Does Dumbledore know about this? He mustn't otherwise-"  
"Dumbledore's the one that suggested the proposal to both of us!" Hermione stated angrily and lifted her head. "And he's not that old, so cut it out. " Hermione's cheeks redden as she remembered what she had said yesterday. She shook her head and looked away.  
"And he's not greasy, he's quite delightful! "  
"Are you serious?! He's as old as our parents!" Harry laughed, "He went to school with my parents! This is just sick! "  
"You aren't even an adult... " Ginny agreed with a frowned.  
"Yes but-" Hermione tried to explain but was again cut off by Dean now.  
"You do realize you're going to have to sleep with him... "  
"As in intercourse... " Seamus said as if it wasn't obvious.  
Hermione was already mad, and now to hear them bash Severus without allowing her to defend herself, she was just livid. When her friends turned on Seamus to tell him to be quiet, she listened to them start to plot together a way to stop the engagement.  
Hermione's appetite was now gone, she stood up angrily and glared at them all.  
"His older, yes!" She began, laughing surprising them all, " I will be marrying him even if you don't like it. I want to." She smirked raising her arms up in a 'oh well! ' way before grabbing her things.  
"You can't marry him, Hermione!" Ron blurted out getting up as well.  
"Watch me!" She yelled over her shoulder. "It will be the wedding of the century!"  
"Hermione!" Harry called going after her as well, "Seek reason! "  
She was actually excited to be getting married to Severus, and although she knew her friends wouldn't be, she never thought that they wouldn't stop to listen to her. That upset her more than anything. She needed to have her say and no one was letting her have that. This was why she wanted to tell them in private.

Hermione came to a stop when Ron appeared in front of her out of the blue.  
"You can still marry me, Hermione!" Ron begged causing Lavender to shoot up from her place at the table. "I might not be what you want now, but I can grow with you and be who you want. "  
Hermione looked back at him, and sighed. "Ron. No. You're engaged to Lavender, she likes you, and wants you. I do not. Ron, listen to me good, I do not want to marry you. Ever."  
"Oh but you'll marry Snape!"

He was just the peachy little kumquat of a friend that he had always been.  
Hermione's eyes widen as all eyes shot to her, and the mumbling started at all the tables.

No... No, no, no, no, no!

She looked at them all, but there was no stopping it now. She didn't have a chance stop the rumors, the judgement, or anything else that was going to sprout because Ron couldn't just be quiet. She ran out of the Great Hall and to the bathrooms nearby to hide.  
Maybe she was crazy. . .  
But... so what, she was bound to not be the only one, there was no way.

How many others were losing their mind over this law? How many others felt anxious about being married so young? She looked at her ring, with a perplexed look on her face wondering if she was really making the right decision by marrying Severus.

He made her feel so safe, always taking precautions to make sure her safety was insured when she was in his presence. Was that so wrong? To want to feel safe?

She liked how she seemed to drive him crazy. Her! She could make Severus weak with want and that was something she didn't think she could do to anyone! In the beginning of their relationship she didn't even think he would find her so appealing. But he did.  
She smiled wiping her face and laughed. Who cares what the others think... She thought. She wanted to be with Severus, and there would be bumps in the road but she wasn't going to change her mind. Honestly what was the worst thing that could happen?  
She walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror to make sure she didn't look bad before heading back into the hallway. There was a few girls heading to the bathroom, and when they saw her, they stopped...

Acting as if they got close to her they would catch something. She frowned, but then lifted her head, and walked down the hallway to Severus' classroom. She wasn't going to let others ruin her mood or how she felt for Severus.

"What?! "  
Hermione and Severus said together when the Minister of Magic read them the terms the Ministry had come up with in order to agree to their matrimonial request.  
They couldn't have heard him right, or he was out of his mind! Well... Obviously since this marriage law was going to work according to him.  
"I said, we are agreeing to your proposal. However, let me summarize the conditions. You have to be married in two months, and conceive a child in three months after that. " The Minister said again.  
"I'm not ready to be a mother! Sir! I'm seventeen!" Hermione stated shaking her head. "Do you even know how dangerous it is for a teenager to conceive a child and give birth in between the ages of fifteen to twenty?" She demanded standing up from her seat.  
"Miss. Granger-" the Minister began but Hermione caught him off.  
"In my twenties I will have to be careful and take extra vitamins to make sure my health doesn't crash. For the rest of my life! Not to mention I have to take even more prenatal vitamins because my body isn't completely developed! I am at high risk for premature birth, low birth weight, and hypertension! My body is not equipped to have a child! I mean, I'm still waiting for my hormones to balance out, and my breast to fully mature. I am not ready!" She stated.  
"I am well aware... " The Minister started slowly but Hermione laughed.  
"So you do know? And you're still going to ask I birth a child?!" She snapped. "I refuse. I will not ruin my body and health to make you happy! "  
Severus didn't know whether to be proud of Hermione, or ask her to tone it down, but before he had a chance to really think about one or the other the Minister was talking again. Apparently he had prepared himself for a logical and raging Hermione Granger, and if the Minister won this battle, Severus would wonder just how he had managed.  
"Severus is an older man-"

Here we go again, Severus thought bitterly, a scowl reaching his eyes now.  
"Severus' chances of spawning children starts decreasing at age forty-one, he is thirty-seven. However that is only in the case of being with a woman the same age. My pheromones and high sex drive will cause that rapid decrease to wane, and instead he may become infertile by age fifty-five to sixty. Maybe even later!" She said tilting her head to the side as if to tell him to try again. "I demand the same respects of my fellow comrades. " She told the Minister flat out.  
Someone had done their homework... Severus thought.  
The Minister looked at Severus, but Severus just smiled. What could he say? She was a smart woman!

Hermione was auguring her body rights, but also protecting him from any scrutiny, and for that he felt no need to say a word.  
"Hermione. It's either you choose to have a baby, or you don't get married to Severus. " The Minister said shrugging, acting as if that was the only way.

Severus smirked.

He hadn't prepared himself for Miss. Hermione Granger in the slightest. . . He realized.  
"No, it's either I marry Severus, or I go to the Papers and tell them how you want me to have a child strictly because you think my fiancé-to-be is infertile. There are tests, hell there is a potion to test infertility. " Hermione pointed out. "You choose. "  
The Minister was dumbfounded. No one dared stepped into his office and argued their way or no way. That wasn't how things were done, and yet here was a young witch doing just that. "Hermione... Let me make another deal with you then... " He said softly.  
"One baby... One, by the time you 19... and another before you are 21. " He smiled looking at them both.  
Severus felt like he had just got punched in the stomach.

What the hell?! He thought and Hermione glanced to him. He didn't really want children. Now they were talking two?! 'Sure, one' he had thought, ' but two?' He suddenly felt light headed.  
Hermione didn't like the odds herself.

However it was a gain for her. She could start planning for her pregnancy so that they didn't kill her body. She wondered if Severus would be okay with two children, but before she could ask, the door opened.  
The Minister's secretary came in holding a rough looking package and apologized.  
She said an important document had come for him and that she had to give it to him immediately. The paper was placed on his desk and then without another world she quickly left.  
The Minister opened the package slowly, wondering just what could be so urgent that it couldn't wait till after his meeting, and then looked at the paper confused. It was a petition?  
"A Ronald Weasley is petitioning your offer-" he said.  
"We'll agree. Two children, and if you want you can marry us now. " Severus stated quickly and the Minister frowned.  
That infuriating rat! Severus thought, and wondered if this was some sort of bad karma coming to bite him in the ass. There was no way he was letting this Weasley weasel his way into another marriage proposal for Hermione. He would do the two children.  
The Minister looked back to the paper and then they couple in front of him.  
If he didn't take them up on their offer, and gave considered the petition... And the petition fell through they would have to renegotiate. They had worked this hard to get an agreement out of the two of them for nearly two hours, it would be horrible to back track but Ronald Weasley was considerably younger...

"Right now?" The Minister asked and Hermione nodded.  
She must really want to be with Severus, otherwise she wouldn't be here trying desperately to get their marriage okayed.  
What he didn't know was that she wasn't going to let Ron try and wiggle his way into her life. This was low even for him! She thought and glanced to Severus.  
"Unfortunately, I cannot ask you to be married sooner than in two months time, but I will pretend I never saw this." The Minister informed them and, without a further thought, set the document on fire.  
He quickly changed the contract he had written up and then placed it in front of them. "Please sign. "  
Hermione and Severus took the pens in front of them and read the document again to make sure nothing had changed other than what they had negotiated and then signed the dotted line.  
"Okay... I expect Hermione to be living with you as soon as you're married, and paperwork, blood work, proving you are fertile Severus. " The Minister said before excusing them.  
"What is everyone's obsession with thinking I am too old to have children?" Severus stated seriously as they walked out.  
Hermione looked up to Severus as they walked to the chimneys, and laughed.

First she had said it, then someone made a comment on it, and now the Minister. That had to be a blow to his ego, she thought. As they came to the line to wait their turn, she nudged him gently. "It doesn't matter what they think... You and I both know how well endowed you are..." She teased. "Or was I mistaken for what I've felt? "  
Severus smirked and gave a quiet chuckle. She was trying to make him feel better about the slap to his manhood he had just received again. However, he didn't react to her playfulness to avoid any altercations between those coming and going to the Ministry.  
When it was time to floo, he surprised her by requesting to go to Diagon Alley. She looked around surprised and then to Severus wondering just why they would come here.  
"Severus... "  
"You are in need of lace underwear. I do remember placing lingerie and lace on my list of requirements, and you had them on your willing to try list. I will give you the gold to do that. " He said without a care if anyone was listening now.  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears!

Severus wanted her to do what?

Now?!

Surely he had lost his damn mind. She thought biting her lip looking at the shops when Severus carefully slid her the gold needed. He wasn't joking. "Once we are married, this type of shopping will be easier... " He grumbled referring to how he wouldn't be able to go in with her.  
She smiled.

He was grumbling about them not being married already...

That sort of made her heart skip a beat, and made her smile widen.

Perhaps she was thinking too much, but he was grumbling... To her that meant that he was looking forward to being with her.  
"I'll be right back. Any specific color?" She asked stopping abruptly three feet away.  
"Pink, white, or grey. "  
With a bounce in her step, Hermione hurried away to find something for Severus's eyes to feast on. He liked to spank her, so something with a little ass cheek was sure to excite him. She started looking at the cheeky underwear, and grabbed three pairs before grabbing a outfit she thought he might like as well.  
She walked around the store looking for something to catch her eye but nothing jumped out at her. Surely something would pop out at her, she thought, but no. Maybe another store might have something... She walked to the counter a little bummed.  
"Did you find everything you were looking for?" The sales assistant asked politely.  
"Um... No... Not really. " Hermione admitted.

In the Muggle world, there was beautiful place that had everything a woman needed to seduce a man in the means of clothing, and it was their secret mission she wished she could go there.  
The sales lady frowned.

"Really? Well what are you looking for?" She asked curiously.  
"Well... I'm looking for something pink, white or grey, that will just make a man weak in the knees and want to rip it off of my body but doesn't because it is just so gorgeous… something that was flattering to the curves and showed a little bottom... " She rambled. "I mean that might be childish, but... I want something that will make me feel so beautiful I'll never take it off... "  
The smirk on the woman's face told her that she had just what she was looking for. A true secret behind the counter?

"If you go to dressing room one, I'll meet you with what I think you are looking for. Its stunning. " She assured her.  
Hermione wondered what she had in mind. Then in the dressing room she saw it.

Her eyes widen in surprise at the beautiful soft fabric and Hermione knew just the four piece item would make Severus melt. It made her hot just thinking about it! She couldn't wait to wear it!  
This was definitely it! She thought asking to have it wrapped up and packaged secretly. She looked outside, and saw Severus scoping out a potion shop. He was examining the ingredients on display and it made her smiled.  
When all was paid for, she practically skipped out to meet him, and couldn't help but grin.

"What did you buy?" Severus asked curiously, carefully looking toward the bags hoping to sneak a peak, but Hermione hide the bags behind her.  
"You'll have to wait and see. " She said smugly and walked ahead of him.  
Christ.

Severus didn't want to wait and see, but he also did. He liked all the foreplay they had and wondered if it would really be worth it all. He hadn't slept with her once, so was this really worth all the trouble?  
Hermione tripped over a jagged stone and stumbled to get her footing, but in the process of trying to regain her balance, she fell forward giving Severus a nice shot of her shaped ass.

As she straightened herself, and grabbed her bags hoping nothing had fallen, Severus felt his nether regions stir and pulse almost violently.  
Oh yes...

This was all worth the trouble.

Then some and more even, he thought as she turned to him and told him to hurry up. He smiled, and caught up to her, his long strides carrying him ahead of her, causing her to tell him to slow down.  
Oh Hermione...

What have you done to me?

And just what are you going to do to me? He wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry nor Ron spoke to Hermione the next day. In fact no one did, which didn't really matter to Hermione. It hurt, yeah, but there wasn't anything that she could due to really change their minds. That much was obvious when she went to sit with them at breakfast and the spots she went to sit were occupied with bags, with no one willing to move them. They just wouldn't let her sit down and that hurt.

It was juvenile and cruel. From there it only got worst when she went to class and professors had to force the last student in the classroom to sit next to her because everyone purposely didn't sit next to her. Then something unusual happened.

"Potter. Weasley. Why aren't you sitting with your friend?" Draco Malfoy looked to the two boys, making McGonagal look up ready to separate them if a fight broke out.

"Mind your business, Malfoy. " Ron stated.

"Is this because Granger rejected you?" He pried and then stood in front of her, looking down at her as Hermione tried to bury herself in classwork that they were all supposed to be doing.

"Mr. Malfoy... " McGonagal said shortly.

Draco looked at her then to Ron. "Surely this isn't about the fact that she is marrying our potion's professor. Is your friendship really that fragile and sensitive?" He laughed. "Gryffindors... I will never understand why you're known for your bravery and loyalty but run off at the first sign of trouble. "

Then Hermione's eyes widen as Draco moved his things and sat next to her leaving the student beside him partner-less. Draco had never ever sat next to her, nonetheless willing got close to her all their years at Hogwarts she wondered what was really the reason.

"Granger. " He greeted formally and then began to work diligently.

"Why... Why are you sitting next to me?" Hermione asked when again in her Potion's class Draco came and sat next to her.

Draco looked around and then at her and shrugged, "Family sticks to each other. You are marrying Severus. That makes you family, Granger. " He told her firmly.

"But... I'm... I'm a Mudblood. " She stated as if Draco had possibly forgotten.

Draco turned to her and chuckled. "Granger, just because you are a Mudblood doesn't mean I have to continue shunning you. You are marrying into the Prince bloodline. You are marrying Snape, someone my house loves dearly. Severus is practically my uncle... You are family. Messy blood or not. "

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that. She remember telling Severus that when they married her mother and father would become his, and now here Draco Malfoy was talking to her as if they were the best of friends. That period they ended up having to pair up to brew a potion and were laughing and talking the entire time. Slughorn had to even warn them to quiet down.

The news of the new unlikely friendship spread throughout the castle fast, making other Slytherins approach her, and begin to accept her at an alarming rate. On the way to one of her classes, she was surrounded by a ton of Slytherin girls. All of them congratulating her on her engagement and asking to see her ring. It was then one girl informed her that she was wearing Severus's mothers ring. The Prince family ring.

Hermione felt a new sense of pride for her engagement to Severus all of a sudden and when she entered her defense against the dark arts class, something even stranger happened. Every male Slytherin student stood, offering their seat to her not only surprising her, but also their teacher. Severus saw the glaring Gryffindor students and had heard that they had begun to shun her, what he had not heard was that Hermione had been taken in by his House.

He watched her shyly make her way to a seat that was already unoccupied and felt himself straighten up with pride. No one understood family, loyalty and honor better than the Slytherin house, and if this wasn't a prime example of that he didn't know what was. "10 points to each student that stood for Ms. Granger, for exempting courtesy. " He stated making everyone groan and start complaining of favoritism.

He responded by saying he could deduct points as easily as give them, causing everyone to stop complaining. He was proud. Very proud of all his students and their manners toward Hermione, despite how her friends were treating her. He looked at her and gave a small smirk before beginning the lesson.

During class, a few saw Severus leave a note on Hermione's desk but said nothing. It was his class and technically he could do anything. They didn't know if it was a note, or some assignment she had done in the pass. Severus was known for keeping assignments if he particularly enjoyed them.

However it was a note, one asking for her to dress up tonight and come down to see him after dinner. Hermione could feel the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of getting to see Severus tonight. The weekend had passed, and he'd been called away for something leaving her alone for a couple days. It was the eighth day of school, the eight day of her training and they hadn't done much. She hoped they would finally do something tonight.

Hermione skipped dinner not wanting to deal with everyone there and asked for a small snack early before dinner. When she finished that she went to get dressed. She decided she was going to wear the outfit she had found by surprise.

Once in the beautiful lace undergarments she stared at her reflection in awe of how sexy she found herself in the lingerie that she had gotten. She looked gorgeous, and felt really empowering in it, almost like she could take on the world if she wanted. Of course she didn't, but she couldn't believe how well it fit.

She turned to the side, looking at her side view and frowned at her chest. She really hoped she would develop a bigger chest, but she knew by all the women in her family, she most likely wouldn't. Hermione bit her lip, and wondered if casting a spell would prove to help her. Girls did it all the time, and more often than not, that was the main reason some girls looked busy compared to others. No. She thought, Severus would know.

"Severus!" She gasped looking at her clock, she was supposed to be meeting him in five minuets! She didn't have time to calculate her body flaws and improvements! Quickly she grabbed her uniform and robe, dressed herself and head out to his classroom.

She wanted him to touch her, and she was really craving a good spanking from him. Not the punishment kind but the pleasurable kind. However she wasn't going to ask for it unless he asked her what she wanted.

As she approached the dungeons, she stopped looking around as she caught a smell of a brewing potion. She peaked inside the classroom and just as she thought Severus was looming over a cauldron brewing a potion. The smell was sweet like licorice, so it must be something bad... She thought and walked in.

"Professor. " She said softly just so he would know that someone else was there. She received a hand gesture as he left the table to go grab some other ingredients.

They wouldn't be playing tonight... She thought sadly again and lowered her head. He was killing her.

However, that was fine... She told herself and took her robe off pulling down her skirt but the waist of the skirt stayed well above her hips. She flattened her blouse down from it's wrinkly state due to the robe and glanced over the potion. What was he brewing? She wondering picking up his list of ingredients.

"Death-Cap, Dragon's Blood, Gnat heads, Honey, crushed daisies... ?" She mumbled trying to rack her brain for a clue but she was coming up blank.

Severus came around the corner holding three bottles that he wanted to try in his special potion but then his jumped to Hermione and he stopped. She was wearing stockings... He could see the lace trim peaking at him from under her skirt, and couldn't help but smirk. So is that what she bought?

Hermione placed the paper down, and in the process ended up knocking over his wooden spoon. "Shit. " She gasped carelessly bending over to try to pick it up, causing Severus to sprout a very noticeable erection.

She was wearing lace underwear, that curved up over her ass cheeks, and hugged her form so nicely. Oh my... He licked his lips taking slow steps toward her. "Hermione... " He said softly causing her to jump.

"Sorry! I know I shouldn't have touched your work space but I was curious. " She said putting the spoon down quickly.

Severus smirked looking at her then placed the three bottles down on the table. He didn't say anything to her, not yet. He was formulating a plan to go with his other one. . .

He poured some Egg whites and nut meg into the potion and then set his timer for thirty minutes. He hadn't used his wooden spoon yet, it was to serve the purpose of testing. So as the metal spoon circled the cauldron on its own, he turned to her. "Hand me the spoon Miss. Granger. "

Hermione did as she was told not thinking twice about it. As she set the wooden utensil into his hand, she turned to find a chair and he grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked raising his brow.

Hermione's hazel eyes looked up to him innocently, wondering what she had done wrong, but when she noted that his eyes were scanning her body, she blushed. "I... I was going to find a seat, Sir. "

Severus snorted. "After touching my work station?" He asked. "I don't think so. I want you to go to that table right over. I want you to spread your legs. Then I want you to bend over, supporting yourself with the table. " He said sternly, and slapped the wooden spoon in his hand.

Hermione gasped biting her lower lip staring at the spoon, and Severus smirked. She was catching on to what he wanted to do.

"Are... Are you going to punish me, Sir?" She asked looking back up to him.

"It'll be worst if you don't do as you're told, Miss. Granger. " Severus said lowly.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten, and her thighs to press tight against each other. "Yes, Sir. " She whispered turning away from him heading for the table.

She spread her legs should width apart, leaned forward to find a comfortable stance and laid her top half on the cool table top. Oh god... She thought bitting her lip. It was happening... She smiled into the table.

Severus walked to her bent figure and ran a hand up the back of her legs, grabbing the hem of her skirt and lifting it to expose the beautiful lace work she was wearing. Oh he liked this... He thought and he caressed her ass cheeks giving her a playful spank on one cheek sending an excited tremor up her spine. Yes. . .

"As much as I like your positioning, your stance isn't right. Prop yourself up on your elbows, please... " He said calmly. He still had to educate her, he reminded himself. He couldn't punish her for not knowing something he hadn't told her yet.

He came around to the side of the table locking his eyes on her, as he reached down to her neck, and removed her tie. She bit her lip as he tied her wrist together and then pulled on the tail so that she was more on the table. The tops of her thighs touched the edge of the table, and she felt her want grow. She needed him to do something about it soon.

Severus chuckled, rolling up his sleeves. "How many spanks do you get for breaking a rule?" He asked her.

"Five, Sir. " Hermione said unable to hold back her excitement. God she was really crazy.

"I want to use this wooden spoon on you. " Severus explained causing Hermione to rise up on her toes and her sex to throb uncontrollably.

"May I give you a warning hit, so you know what to expect? "

"Yes. " Hermione whispered breathlessly.

Severus stopped. "Yes, what? "

Hermione looked back at him startled by her own slip.

"Yes, please, Sir. " She corrected herself, and then cried out as he hit her with the smooth end of the wooden spoon. "Oh Merlin, yes... " She whimpered feeling her panties become slightly wet.

Severus chuckled, run the spoon over her ass bottom and then between her thighs watching he whole body tremble as the unexpected attack. This was good, for both of them. The only thing not so good about this situation was that they were in his classroom. But by Merlin's beard, be wanted her to be splayed out in his classroom. He wanted her moans to echo out, and remind him later during the long hard days of teaching what had happened between them.

He pulled his wand out closing and locking the door to his classroom and then cast a silencing curtain. That would take care of anyone possibly hearing them, even though he was sure no one would hear them. He looked back to her bottom and sighed running his hand along the flesh. He grabbed a handful of her ass, and groaned. Then he smacked her sharply with the wooden spoon four times, spacing them out so that each sting was felt. However when he was done, he moved behind her and pressed against her.

Hermione moaned lifting her hips and pushing back against his clothed erection sure that she was going to come undone any minuet now. "Touch me, please touch me Severus... " She begged looking behind her to him.

"Touch you?" Severus asked cupping her hips to steady her movements. "I am touching you. "

"No touch me more, please... " Hermione groaned.

"Not right now. " Severus said with a sigh as she whimpered lowering her head to the table. Severus chuckled, stepping away as she moved to turn and face him.

"I don't believe I said you can get up. " He pointed out. "Severus, I need you to touch me. Here. " She said using her teeth to loosen the tie around her wrist so she could grab his hand and placed it over her shirt on her breast. "And here. " She took his other hand and firmly placed his hand under her skirt on the dampened front of the panties. "Please, I'm going to lose my mind if you don't. " She whispered resting her forehead on his lean chest.

Severus listened to her carefully, and understood. She had pent up energy, and every time she saw him all she could think about was being intimate with him. The fantasies alone in her young mind would probably cost Severus a load or two and she was a creative girl with too much time on her hands. He wondered how many fantasies she really had.

"You did hold your own with the Minister... That was quiet impressive. " He whispered into her ear, raising his nose into her hair. "I felt a sort of pride that you were going to be my wife with that strong attitude Hermione, don't ever lose that will power. " He whispered licking the shell of her ear.

She shiver at the wet tip of his tongue and exposed her neck to him hopefully. However he startled her by lifting her up and setting her on the table. "Unbutton your blouse... " He instructed.

Without hesitation, Hermione moved her thin dainty fingers to work on the buttons and revealed the matching bra to the underwear he head been admiring. A deep primal groan ripped from his throat as he gabbed the middle of the bra pulling her to him, kissing her roughly. This startled her but she grasped his shirt pulling him to her as she kissed him back.

Severus has a thing for lace and seeing her in the beautifully woven material was making him crazy. Not just panties, and a matching bra but she found a garter belt with stockings. He wanted to fuck her brutally right then and there, but he wasn't going to let himself.

He moved his hand up to her throat grabbing just slightly under her jaw and grinned wickedly at her. "I like this outfit. " He whispered.

She giggled, "I hoped you would... "

Severus bit his lip as he watched her bite hers. "Hermione, I want you to go to my bedroom. " He told her with more force in his voice.

Hermione went still do a moment but then sighed and nodded. "Position one. " She could help but show how excited that made her and he smirked. He knew that she was thinking they weren't going to do anything tonight but he had a plan for tonight. Although he had not planned on her coming down wearing something so damn sexy. That threw a curve ball at him.

His little Student teacher fantasy had been for-filled and he moved to his potion as the timer chimed. He moved to finish the rest of the potion so that it could brew for the rest of the evening, leaving him free to be with Hermione.

Hermione removed her bra nervously and wondered if her would mind that her breast were small, perhaps he could make a potion to change that she thought and bit her lip. Position one... Just panties... She reminded herself and removed the stockings and garter belt. Then she crossed the room to the pillow waiting for her, and placed herself in the pose Severus's wanted her in.

When Severus walked into his he hissed at the sight of Hermione in nothing but underwear facing his bed, what the hell had he done to be gifted with something like this? He wondered.

Hermione blushed instantly when she heard Severus and bit her lip. She did good, she knew that much.

Very slowly Severus crossed to their table and looked at her bra. He removed his robes, vest and lastly his shirt before picking up the small piece of fabric to feel the lace that was still slightly warm from being worn. She had to have been waiting for this moment. He thought and walked to her, watching her eyes fall on the bra in his hands and then the floor attempting to use her hair to hide her chest. He frowned, "Are you uncomfortable? Do you need to put a shirt on?" He asked her curiously.

"No! No I'm fine!" She said quickly looking up to him and them down bitting her lip. She was nervous and excited but all in a good way. The sight of him holding her bra and shirtless was... Intense. "You... You don't have a shirt on... " She whispered.

"Do you want me to be in a shirt?" He asked surprised, a brow cocking up.

"No!" She gasped looking up again and then licked her red swollen lips looking at his chest before lowering her faze.

He frowned walking behind her and crouched down to pull her hair back gently and divide her hair to braid her hair. "Hermione, relax. You are safe right here. Right now. " He reminded her and then tied her hair in a pony-tail holder and moved back in front of her.

"What are your safe words?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at him, "Charcoal and Argo, Sir... "

Severus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping her eye contact, "I want to tie you down to my bed. I want to blindfold you, kiss, nip, lick and bite every inch of your body... " He told her watching her eyes grow bigger and then her breathing come faster. "But only after I see how beautiful you look in pose two and spank you a few times again. "

Hermione felt her heart leap. She honestly felt she was insane to react to those words the way a young woman would if her boyfriend told her something sweet with flowers in hand. She licked her Dr. Lips again, nodding unsure making his smile. "Is that okay. Do you think you can handle that? "

"Yes, Sir... " She whispered.

"Will you say our safe words if it becomes too much?" He asked crouching in front of her.

"Charcoal and Argo. I will say them, Sir... " She whispered again bitting her inner cheek and tilted her head to the side. Oh God... Tonight he was really going to play with her... She thought with butterflies floating around in her stomach.

"Stand up and go stand in front of the bed, pose two. "

Hermione stood up, feeling an unusual heat on her body as she walked in front of the bed and rose her hands up with her wrists the way he had shown her. She looked around to see Severus in his dresser over in the corner. Then she watched him pull out red rope, lots of rope. On his wrist already was a black eye mask, then he touched the wall and her arms sags.

She had seen some of his toys on-line on an online sex shop but she hadn't thought he would have some himself. "Are you going to hit you with those. . ?" She asked looking at the ones that had thin strings from it.

He turned to look at her and was pleased that she was in the correct position. "One day. " He told her honestly walking to the bed. "Tonight, I want to spank you with my bare hands. " He smiled. "Unless you would like to try one? "

Hermione looked at them and shook her head. One of her soft items was spanking, she wasn't too sure if she was going to like it yet, she didn't want to ruin her first legit spanking as odd as that sounded. "No... No thank you... " She whispered.

He nodded walking back over to close the wall cupboard after grabbing some sort of lotion. He placed it on the edge of the bedside table, and then stood in front of her, and tied her wrists together with the red rope. "Is that too tight? Wiggle your arms..."

Hermione smiled and wiggled. "It's fine, Sir. "

"Good. " He said and touched her face, "You look beautiful... Red is really a good color for you... " He admitted touching the rope before moving away from her.

Then without warning his hand spanked her ass hard and she gasped moving away from his hit. He looked at her and sat on the bench behind her, "Lay across my lap, Hermione. "

Hermione turned to him and looked at his lap unsure of how she should lay, she didn't want to make this uncomfortable for him... "Hermione, I'm a grown man. Lay on my lap. " His words were rough, but he was reassuring her, and that made her feel better as she laid herself over his lap. "Scoot up a little bit... " He instructed. She lifted her hips, and crawled up a bit so that her ass was right below his sight as she propped herself comfortably on the arm of the bench.

"Perfect. " Severus whispered draping one of his arms along her back, before moving his free hand down her lace covered bottom. "I will not spank you to hurt you. You will tell me when you are no longer able to take anymore. Do I make myself clear? "

Hermione felt giddy, she couldn't believe she was actually draped over him like this and willingly about to be spanked to bliss. She hoped that much at least... "Yes, Sir..."

"Very well. " Severus said firmly. Then he flicked his wrist with just enough force to draw out a delicious cry from Hermione's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

The first hit was nothing more than a quick brush of a touch against her skin, but it startled her. Severus glanced up at her to see if she was fine and placed his hand on her lower back, gently running his hand up and down her back to calm her. He couldn't have her being flighty. Although flight he was a common action to a first time spanking it was something to watch for but also punishable. "How does this feel, Hermione?" He asked allowing his other hand gently caress her bottom.

Hermione licked her lips nervously and thought very carefully on how she was going to respond. It wasn't bad just a bit startling she had an expected him to start so quickly. But she didn't want him to worry, she could handle anything he could dish out. "Okay... " She said softly relaxing on his lap. Maybe this was just how he was going to spank her softly until she got used to it? If that was the case she was really going to have a hard time enjoying this... She thought.

Severus was going to wait before proceeding to deliver a routine spanking, but her "okay" triggered his twitchy palm to start earlier. Just okay... He thought. No, that was unacceptable and was never going to come out of her mouth again. His slender hand came down hard on her behind firmly and followed by a set of alternating hits, awakening a deep ache in Hermione.

The young woman clenched her teeth in attempt to prevent herself from crying out but he got the best of her. She couldn't help herself from crying out in the break of pain and wiggling to get away from his grasp. It wasn't that it was terribly painful but just quickly done. All the more it still remained enjoyable and she didn't want him to stop.

However, Severus did stop, grabbing her slightly pink ass admiring the lovely shade it had turned as he adjusted his grip on her waist. If she was only turning a light shade of pink now, then he knew he had a way to go before the spanking became unbearable. "Don't move away from me. When you do that it makes me want to punish you even more... " He warned.

Hermione not it quickly licking her lips and clamping her thighs closed tightly as she felt herself become considerably wet. "Yes, Sir. " She whispered and that her bottom lip has he soothed the light sting on her bottom. She wasn't really trying to get away, but she didn't want to tell him that, she didn't know what to tell him.

In fact she was rather enjoying herself and although there was pain she was actually finding the pleasure in at all. God you really are some wacko, she told herself and when the dull ache was gone from between her legs she really wish Severus would start again. "More... " She asked weakly, slightly embarrassed to ask him and let him know that she was enjoying herself.

"What? "

Either he was hearing something or Hermione was already planning the pleasure and what he wanted to show her. If she like this just maybe he could try to persuade her to give nipple clamps a fair go. Hermione was just full of little surprises wasn't she, he grinned.

Swallowing hard on the not forming in her throat, Hermione turned her head so that the professor could hear her better and asked again. "Will you please spank me some more, Sir? "

Severus smiled. It would be his pleasure to show her just how much more he could really give her. "Do you like this Hermione? Do you enjoy having me spank you?" He asked and spanked her roughly, enjoying how she threw back her head.

"Yes, Sir. " Hermione whispered. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire and tremble in response to the pleasure-pain roaring inside her. When she had thought about being spanked, she believed it would hurt and make her cry but this... No this was so much different from what she had imagined.

"How much do you like it, Hermione?" He asked her, bitting his lip as he felt the heat rising from her reddening bottom.

"A lot, Sir. " She panted shifting her hips back to show him that she wanted more. That caused Severus' pants to become noticeably tight.

"A lot, huh?" Severus asked and slapped the top of the back of her thighs causing her legs to part and her whole body to jump as well.

The small whimper that left her lips made Severus grin like a madman. She really was enjoying this. He thought taking a deep breath to calm his nerves when a musky aroma caught his nose's attention. Dear Merlin, help me... He thought as his hand curiously slipped between her. He couldn't believe how damp the lace underwear she was wearing still had become, and realized that the lube on his side table would probably not be need. Then a thought came to his wicked mind, and without asking, his hand came straight down on her aching sex.

"Severus! "

Hermione gasped closing her legs around his hand as a new wave of pleasure washed over her. Holy cricket! That felt amazing... She thought wiggling her hips slightly as her jaw went lax and trembled. She really wanted to bite something.

"Stop fucking my hand, Hermione. We will get to that soon enough. " Severus stated family but with a proud smile. Hermione likes it rough, really rough. He was very pleased to find that out because so did he.

Hermione frowned loosening her legs so that Severus could move his hand and couldn't suppress the urge to raise her hips eagerly. Did all pain really feel this good or was it just how Severus delivered she wondered? She'd save the question for later not wanting to delay Severus from completing his tasks he had in place for tonight.

"Straddle my lap... "

Hermione moved quickly into place as Severus wanted her to. She lifted her hands up and lowered them behind Severus' head as he fondly fondled her bottom. Severus didn't know what he liked more, spanking is submissive's or how the flesh felt afterwards.

"I think we should train more on spanking for now, and eventually add it to your requirement list... " He informed her.

She giggled, nodding her head as her hips moved against the erection she felt beneath her. Oh god... If there was a god, please let tonight be the night... She prayed.

"Stop that. " Severus ordered spanking her harder than before causing all her movements to stop.

"You handled yourself very well tonight, and I am very proud of you. You seem to have a real knack for making me extremely pleased... " He continued to praise now moving his hands up her back to draw lazy circles on the warm exposed skin.

Then he rewarded her by kissing her. Hermione felt like liquid fire spelt from his lips as soon as the touched her lighting her whole being on fire, curling her toes as she leaned forward pressing against him. She was high... Drunk... Seriously intoxicated by his affection and attention. She was soaring so high, that she ever wondered if she would come down, or come down and be her normal self. He was really talented at kissing for someone who didn't like to do so... She added lacing her fingers as best she could in his hair. Her finger stop however when Severus stood up taking her with him.

Hermione locked her legs around Severus' waist as he turned to face the bed and stepped up to the bench. He then very carefully kneeled on to the bed and lowered her down over his pillows. He part of his lips from hers and took a slow glance down her body focusing on her breasts. His dark eyes widen as he took in the beauty before him realizing he had he saw a more perfect being. "Hands above your head. "

She followed his orders quickly, and watched him clip her arms above her head to a hook hidden on his wall, and then gasped when he moved down and peeled her underwear off of her, displaying her completely for his viewing. What on earth had he done to deserve something like this? She was stunning, youthful, and an intelligent witch who could have her fair pick of men. Yet here she was, tied up, spread out, and willingly here with him.

What had started Severus down this path for dominance, inflicting pain to others and being massively in control of a safe situation? That was a long and painful story in itself, one Severus never wanted to speak of and help Hermione wouldn't ask him. However he knew better than to hope this, because the young witch would end up asking him anyway about it. When the time came, he wanted to be able to open up to her and be honest with her, but it was still going to be hard to topic for him to even think of so he wasn't sure if he could do it.

When he had discovered this side of sexuality, he had been a committed member of Voldemort's following and was one of the few original Death Eaters. When he had joined the following he had experienced horrible cruelty from his father which resulted in him running away. He also had no hope that someone at school and help him because they never helped him when people were bullying him. He was young and alone and only wanted to belong.

He had befriended an older man who went to school with him a long time ago, graduating only when Severus was in his fist year. The man kept a close eye on him knowing that people were constantly picking on him for being different and intelligent. This man was nor other than the ever graceful and elegant head of Malfoy Manor, Lucius. When he befriended Voldemort but he turned to Severus and asked him to join as well, telling the young wizard that it would be the family he'd always wanted.

However the family Severus always wanted was going to come with a price. The price of blood killing people for sport as initiation and later to prove your would never forget the first person he had ever killed.

Severus didn't know his name. He didn't know his status in the wizarding world, but he would always remember the look on his face when he took his life. He thought with time the look would fade and his mind but it never did. It was permanently there and he saw every time he prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord.

Among some of the activities to prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord was an act of rape to female Muggle-borns. The members of the following were male, and every so often would be required to go out and find a Muggle born woman to bring back to their secret hideout. Once they had returned with said woman a brutal raping would occur most time leaving these women dead. This was not Severus' idea of a good time with the said family he wanted.

Severus would never say a word to upset the Dark Lord nor his fellow followers and obeyed his every word. Though sometimes the scenes were so brutal disturbing and horrifying that Severus couldn't actually keep an erection. Most times he was asked to simply kill the woman he brought and stand back and watch others. In fact it happened every single time except once.

He had gone to the three broomsticks and found a willing lady. She was kind and gentle and he didn't understand why she wanted to go with him. Severus knew he's was not attractive and she clearly was, but nonetheless he took her. All she wanted to do was talk but knowing he would kill her later that evening he didn't say a word to her. He never wanted to make an actual connection with any of the people he murdered.

When he brought her into the room, she looked around slightly confused. She saw the other men there with their women and turned to him to ask what was going on. However before she can ask him the Dark Lord entered the room and initiated the start of the night affairs. When she heard what was going to happen she turned to Severus in and smiled. "Don't go easy on me, I like it rough. " She whispered to him, startling him.

How he really heard her just say that? Or was it his imagination? Whatever it was, led him to his first initiation raping with the following, but also to a life of BDSM.

Severus never thought someone would enjoy doing something so painful and terrifying to someone else but this woman seem to get off on it. She begged him when he did his hardest to do harder. She moaned for him to do his worst when he thought he was doing his worst. She opened his eyes to a new life. A night that showed him pain could be enjoyable.

Although the woman later died she had changed his life he was only 17 causing him to seek out more women like her. This eventually led him to seeking a personal trainer or mentor. Gauss McArthur.

Gauss McArthur was a Muggle gentleman from Surrey that was particularly well-known in the BDSM scene in London. When Severus asked him to help and guide him he was none other than pleased to be asked to train a young apprentice. Although Severus wasn't one two meddle with Muggles, he found the older man's presence enjoyable. Becoming sort of like a father figure for Severus to look up to.

He learned that in the Muggle world BDSM was a popular fetish that was frowned upon in public but more than welcome behind closed doors. The public didn't understand the relationship between two or more adults consenting to being physically, mentally, or sexual abused for sexual arousal. Though some dip their feet in the puddle, majority of the people in the scene were older and had years of experience. The older man gave Severus things to read, took him to events in the Muggle world, and help him learn the important roles a dominant needed to know. This is all well and good, but it didn't teach him how to control his disciplining toward a willing submissive.

Severus was always afraid that would actually hurt a Muggle female in and be trapped or sought out by the following. He was always angry and didn't know how that would affect his temperament when in a scene. He expressed his worry to his mentor and surprisingly his mentor didn't see his worry as something silly. In fact the man in thanked and praised Severus for telling him his worry and troubles and said he would find a way to help him learn how himself.

Severus never thought that day would come. In the wizarding in world he was out of control. He was afraid it would leak into his secret identity in the Muggle world. Then one day it happened.

His mentor invited him over to this flat to meet Olivia, a woman he had seen quite frequently. She was Gauss' submissive and when she heard of Severus' problem she volunteered to help with Severus' training session. In a few short sessions Severus was taught the etiquette of choking, gagging, spanking, and whipping a submissive. The stages and the warning signs that a submissive was on the edge, and so much more. Olivia was the first girl Severus ever truly cared about and never wanted to hurt.

After learning how to treat a woman, earn her respect, and trust just long enough to play with her Severus started on his own. Although Gauss wasn't pleased that Severus just wanted to find someone for the night instead of living an active life with a long-term sub missive they parted ways pleasantly. Severus wondered what ever happened to his mentor and if he was even still alive, the man had to be in his 50s by now. The last time he had seen him the older man was leaving for the Americas with Olivia. They had lost contact through the years but Severus still wish that they were living their lives happily.

Hermione purred like a kitten bringing Severus back to the present moment. What would old Gauss think of him know, with a woman about to become his wife but who was also his submissive?

He would smile and try to cash in on the bet he had placed with Severus a long time ago. That old dog. . .

Severus worked his mouth down her neck and toward her chest and trailing his tongue through the valley of her breast.

Hermione could feel her self becoming self-conscious again as Severus worked his way down her body. When he breast, she bit her lip wondering if her really liked how she looked. She knew he liked her bottom but that was probably due to his obsession with spanking and she didn't really mind that. She just worried that she was not everything Severus could want.

A gasp slip from her lips she arched up, clawing at the rope binding her hands together, feeling Severus' warm moist tongue circle her budding nipple and then his teeth gently pulling on it. She closed her legs and attempt to see the eight thundering through her body startled by how pleasant Severus could make her feel. But then Severus part of her legs roughly, "Don't make me bind your legs as well, young lady." He growled.

She blushed, looking at him and watched him kiss her abdomen and moved to the side nipping at her sensitive skin. Oh god. . .

Severus watched her eyes flutter before moving lower. "You are a dirty girl, Hermione Granger. I do believe you are desperate for me to fuck you... " He said against her skin, continuing to keep his promise that he was going to kiss her entire body.

He sat up watching her wiggle and twist as he worked down her legs and then back up her body to retrieve the blindfold he had pulled out earlier. Hermione was drench, she would feel her wetness dripping down on to the sheets, as well as smell the sweet scent in the air. At least that was all she could feel and smell, now that he blind folded her.

"You have pleased me so much tonight Miss. Granger I want to reward you with something else, and on Monday you will return and we will do this all over again. Do I make myself clear?" He asked her.

"Yes, Sir... " Hermione whimpered breathing heavily as she felt his fingers drag slowly along her inner thighs. She didn't know what he was going to due to her but she was ready for it. More than ready.

Then she felt his hair on her belly again tickling her as his head moved down. She could feel the bed shift and then her legs went over his shoulders. No... No he wasn't...

However yes he was, his tongue proved to her that he was going to do whatever he felt like doing to her and her body felt like it was shooting lightning through her fingers with the first initial strokes of his tongue. Finally... She thought.

She could work with this, and be pleased with just this if that was what he wanted. Hermione could feel her mind slipping away with each swipe of his tongue, or suck from the well-trained lips, if this was what life with Severus was going to be like for the rest of her life, she was more than ready to sign that dotted line. That wasn't just her lust talking either. There was something forming in her heart for Severus and even though it scared her to think this she knew it wasn't something she could hide from.

She was falling unmistakably in love with Severus Snape.

••

Hermione tingled in places she didn't know she could tingle in the following Monday, as she walked down the hallway. Severus didn't touch her the rest of the weekend, asking her to catch up on her school work. There were many things Hermione liked about him, and one of them was that Severus valued intelligence as much as she.

Of course, she did just that. She spent her whole weekend in the library doing class work and homework. While she was doing her work, she had a run in with Draco, and when he saw that she was working, he offered his notes to her. It was still culture shock that Draco Malfoy was helping her instead of belittling her. It would take time for her to get use to it. That and the Slytherin girls taking her in like she was one of them. However in their eyes she was. . .

It was Monday, and her friends had yet to say a word to her or even look her way. She thought they would get over it and move on with themselves but they hadn't. In fact they were oddly... Quiet. She stopped. Quiet with those boys was never good, she thought.

It was then they walked out of the Great Hall, as if on cue. She frowned.

 _Follow them..._

She carefully paced herself behind them so that they would suspected her to be following them. She could hear a little of their conversation, but only a little. It was forbidden to use spells other than one that they had learned in class, and Hermione was all for rules. But she needed to know...

She needed to know that they were alright. That they weren't struggling with class, or just... God she wanted to talk to her friends. She pulled your wand out, "Audire... " She whispered pointing her wand to the two boys.

 _"-don't worry about it. It's already in the works. "_ Ron told Harry with a scoff.

 _"How can you tell me not to worry?! You are taking a huge risk. If Hermione finds out"_ Harry started catching Hermione's attention.

 _"Don't you see? She has to be under a spell! Otherwise she wouldn't be doing this!"_ Ron argued making Hermione roll her eyes. This miserable dope...

 _"My father said that he asked the Minister to check my petition. Apparently it caught on fire, so dad was smart to make a copy. I should know by the end of the week if the contract is annul, we will have a court hearing and most likely Hermione will be told she has to marry me. "_ Ron said matter of fact.

 _"I don't know about that... Hermione is almost a legal adult in our world and in the Muggle world-"_ Harry pointed out.

 _"That doesn't matter! She's going to be my wife, the Minister even said he had a weird feeling about them. "_ Ron said shaking his head. " _Whose side are you on anyway?!"_

Hermione pulled away from hearing them, and stopped in the hall as they turned a corner going to their class. No, she thought this was dropped... There was no way Ron could force her to marry him. She didn't want to marry him why could he accept that? She would have to write to Severus and hope this was all false.

However what if this was all smoke on a screen, and she told him... He might think this was silly. He might-

"Miss. Granger. "

She whirled around and saw him standing behind her, her chest tighten just looking at him, and she gave him a weak smile until she noticed the frown on his face. "We are leaving. " He informed her taking her hand.

"Wait what?"

"I have a few friends in the Ministry that told me the Minister is wanting to void our contract. I have already notified your parents. They expect our arrival in the next hour. " Severus said walking into the nearest classroom.

Severus knew? Oh Gods! It was true then! She didn't want to marry Ron! Why did he have to make this so difficult. Wait... Severus said that they were going to see her parents... "Severus why are we going to see my parents?"

"Hermione... We are getting married. Today. "


	8. Chapter 8

Married? Today? How did Severus see this happening?!

A wedding took time, planning and well a marriage license, none of which they had. If the ministry was going to revoke their engagement how did he expect this to actually happen or be approved? So many questions came shooting through her mind, she didn't have a moment to prepare herself when Severus grabbed her hand and appareled them out of Hogwarts. In fact when they fell out of his apparition, Hermione's knees buckled from under her.

Lucky for her, Severus caught her, quickly pulling her to him so he could lift her up, and placed her in a nearby chair. Hermione clutched the front of his robes in her hands waiting for reality to come to her. He probably should have warned her before apparating but he didn't have time. She would have fought him and Severus had no restraint to fight with her today.

The world around her was still spinning slightly, making her feel nauseous. Severus felt her uneasy balance and crouched in front of her with the waste bin in hand. "I should have fair warned you," He apologized, "sorry about that."

Hermione felt her stomach drop, and hummed displeased while leaning forward resting her forehead on Severus' shoulder. She took a few deep breaths feeling her stomach stopped churning and settle. She wasn't one for flying and if Severus ever surprise apparated her again, they would duel. She sighed heavily only to feel the nausea return. "Severus..."

"Yes?"

"How do you expect us to wed by the end of today? If the ministry is going to revoke our engagement, how is this going to work?" She asked slowly.

Severus continued running his hand lazily down her back trying to offer some comfort before he began explaining to her his plan. "There is a law that states that our ministry may not tamper with or get involved with legal matters of the Muggle world. I called in a favor to a gentleman in Parliament and he has helped me obtain legal documents for your parents to sign and willingly consent to our marriage they are currently dropping off these documents with my friend, as we speak. "

"So we are getting married in the Muggle world?" Hermione frowned.

"As well as the Magic world."

Hermione looked up startled, as Severus rose turning to the beautiful woman entering into the brightly lit room they were in. Where were they? Hermione suddenly wondered and looked around curiously before looking back at the woman who was in front of Severus. They obviously knew each other but how? Who was this woman?

"Is this her?" Ask the older woman raising her head a bit. Hermione groaned looking to the waste bin and used it to cover up her noise making. Whoever she was, was stuck up... She thought bitterly.

"Yes, Narcissa of this is my bride-to-be, Hermione Granger." Severus said looking to Hermione with a stern expression. Waste bin or not she had been caught.

All was quiet for a moment and Narcissa looked at Hermione as if she were an exhibit at a fair. Hermione sat up slowly continuing to play off her sickness before meeting the woman's gaze. "He is not going to be pleased with you..." She said boldly causing Severus to stiffen noticeably.

"Narcissa." Severus snapped, silencing the woman from continuing on with what she was getting at. His reaction and her words perked Hermione's interest, Severus never acted as if someone could ruffle his feathers, but this woman had done just that. Who are they talking about? Who wouldn't be please with Severus? Why would he? Why did it matter?

Narcissa lifted her head more as Hermione stood to her feet before taking her own carefully measured steps toward her. If this woman were an animal of any sort, she would be a horse. Her long beautiful legs carried her as if she were on clouds floating and her long dual tone hair moved elegantly with each breath she took. It was clear she was a Pureblood woman and used to demanding a high amount of attention and respect but that scared Hermione. She had never met a distinguished woman like her, and didn't know the proper protocol for meeting one. Not that she would have probably treated her the way she expected. Hermione believed in equal treatment.

However she straightened as Narcissa locked her dark brown eyes on her's. She could feel Narcissa trying to break into her mind and Hermione tried her best to lock her out. _Pureblood or not you will not violate my mind, woman._

"Oh I assure you, Miss Granger, I am a Pureblood. Just as I am certain you are Muggle born." Narcissa laugh circling her like a vulture ready to swing down on its dying prey. "You might be strong but let's hope that you will be stronger."

With that, the woman stepped away from Hermione staring those eyes deeply into her's again and she could have sworn Narcissa had stolen her soul. "If only my Pureblooded daughters and sisters had as much courage and honor as you do for yourself... . I wouldn't be here waiting for an extension to find my dear Draco's wife."

Draco? She was Draco's mother?

"You are Draco's mother?" Hermione blurted out Narcissa freeze. She had heard many things about Hermione Granger from the stories Draco had told his father and by all that she knew they weren't close friends. Deal or not, if she said anything inferior about her son, she would rip her apart. That was something she knew for certain.

"You raised a true gentleman."

Severus looked at Hermione a little stunned but relaxed as relief washed over him when he saw the soften look on Narcissa's face. She was also deeply surprised by Hermione's words.

"I would never declared that Draco and I are friends... But he has shown me more respect, courtesy, and kindness than any of my friends ever have in the last three days." Hermione finished and nodded her head. "Thank you."

Hermione didn't know why Narcissa was here or why she was even doing this, but she was Draco's mother and he was someone who Hermione had grown to like recently. It probably wasn't her place to say anything but she couldn't help herself. A child is a reflection of their parents. If that was inside of Draco, then it must also be inside her and Lucius. For that she was grateful for the opportunity to meet Narcissa.

Anyone that knew Narcissa, knew that these words had made her weak in the knees and exposed her normally hidden heart. Draco was her pride and joy. Her beautiful son, whom she raised with only the finest of things and gave whatever he wanted... She loved her son more than anyone or anything. Hermione had said something about Narcissa as a woman and as a mother, and Narcissa was deeply moved by it.

"Primm, dear." Narcissa called.

A few seconds later, a woman with jet black hair hanging down to her waist line and clouded grey eyes appeared from behind a curtain. She wore brightly colored clothes and held a cane to guide her around her shop. She wasn't blind, but her vision wasn't as good as everyone else's, at least not in the physical sense.

"Lady Malfoy! Always a pleasure to see you, my friend!"

Her voice was as soft as falling leaves and her movement slow but direct. Hermione realized where she was and who was exactly in front of her and look to Severus and shock. They were at Primm's Bridal and Formal Attire Boutique.

This shop was known for the dresses that walked out its doors. Each a one-of-a-kind gown made specifically for a girl, however not for just any girl. Primm was a well love seamstress to all the girls in Slytherin house and those of Pureblood nature, and that was because of her direct marketing.

"Primm, I am in a pinch. I am willing to pay you double your usual pricing." Narcissa said with a sigh making the older witch look up confused.

"What's wrong, my lady? How can I be of service to you? You know I would do anything for you within my own power." Primm smiled taking the elegant woman's hands into hers.

"Anything."

"Anything." Primm agreed.

"I need a dress acceptable for a Muggle wedding as well as a Wizard wedding." Narcissa said reluctantly watching her friends face turn from joy to insulted.

"Muggle world?" Primm gasped in horror, looking at Narcisa as if she had just said the filthiest thing she had ever heard. There were countless things Primm was willing to do for Narcissa, but this might be crossing a line.

"She is getting married there and then coming back to bond." Narcissa explained hoping that she wouldn't have to tell Primm who the dress was for.

"What self-respecting pureblood family would allow their daughter to do such a trashy thing?! I know with this new law and all they don't have much choice, but I refuse. " Primm ranted fanning her hands angrily catching Narcissa's silence. "Narcissa! Draco isn't..." She paled.

"No!" Narcissa gasped shaking her head furious. No way in hell was that going to happen, not her bloodline!

Primm glared up at the woman in front of her. "Why do you need a dress for a Muggle Wedding then?" She demanded. "If not for your son..."

It was then it all clicked for Primm, and her face turned beet red as she slapped Narcissa's hands away from hers. "How dare you!" She hissed, "You know my rules! I can make a dress in under an hour, but I do not make dresses for Beasts, Giants, Goblins, Half breeds or Mud-bloods." She spat angrily stomping her foot as she turned away.

This was Primm Rowle. This was why she was highly respected and earned top gallon for her dresses. She only served her talents to those she wanted, and everyone in the magic community knew this.

Hermione looked to Severus and lowered her head. She didn't want a dress anymore. She wanted to leave this store with her dignity still intact. There were plenty of people who look down upon her because she didn't have two magical parents but she was proud of who she was. No one was ever going to make her feel less than.

"I need a dress, Primm."

"Narcissa, do not make me waste my talents on a filthy mudblood." Primm whispered desperately, reading Narcissa's thoughts. Muggle-Born... A Muggle-Born!

"Not even if she was marrying the Heir of Prince?" Narcissa asked, "Would that change your mind at all?"

Suddenly the room was silent, and Severus could see the woman's mind moving to take this in as well as her greed. Hermione sensed the change of attitude in the room and lifted her head to see Primm weighing her options. She looked to Severus, and for the first time, caught his gaze in return. She watched his face fall when he saw how upset Hermione was. However Hermione looked away from him quickly, not wanting him to look at her like her was. She wasn't weak, just sensitive.

"Prince? Severus is getting married? To a Mudblood?" Primm asked, rethinking. Narcissa knew how to work Primm. Although Primm did not work with others well, she worked for bloodlines. Prince was the only pure bloodline she did not have in her repertoire. Although it was now considered half-blood, she still wanted it. "Will she bring the half-bloodling's to me?" Primm asked after momentarily thinking.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, truly insulted by this old woman, and was just about to tell her where she could shove it when Narcissus took a deep breath.

"Primm, the dress? Or do I need to retract my account here?"

Primm pursed her lips and thought, then gave an exasperated sigh. "Show me the girl!" She growled, hands on her hips.

"Hermione..." Narcissa called and Primm locked eyes on Hermione walking roughly over to her to get a good look at her.

"Narcissa!" Primm shrieked stomping her cane now, "She's not even wearing matching underwear!" She fumed. "What kind of woman doesn't wear- oh yes... Mudblood..."

Narcissa for once lowered her head. She knew what a great deal it meant to the highly sought after seamstress that her clients wear matching underwear. It maybe absurd, but it was Primm. "The dress?"

Primm muttered under her breath turning back to Hermione to give her a proper viewing. The gray eyes scanned her from head to toe, front and back before tape measure floated out of nowhere and took the measurements. The tape measure was shortly followed by a pad of paper and a quick note quil. Then she looked up. "Yes or no."

Hermione looked at her confused for a moment but then had her answer to her unasked question.

"Long."

"Yes..." Hermione whispered.

"Sleeves."

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Too bad." Primm stated with a slight smile. "Puffy?"

"Yes..." Hermione sighed.

"Backless."

"No."

"Too bad." Primm grinned, chuckling as she heard Hermione sigh in unfairness.

"You will love the dress I make for you, Hermione Granger. Mark my words." Primm told her firmly and then clapped her hands as all her supplies float to her so that she could begin working on the dress.

A chiffon swoop neckline topped with lace covered Hermione from collarbone to her upper chest, twinkling from the beading and sequins. The hemline came down gracefully creating the sweep train on the elegant ball gown style dress and belled out with a mixture of tulle and organza. Just at her shoulders the lace came together with a button, opening to hug her sides and exposed her back before coming to meet again at her hips. It was sleeveless, and wasn't too much at all. It was youthful, modern, and extremely beautiful. The gown fit Hermione like a glove and Primm looked up at her pleased with her design having never made such account before so quickly. It was truly one-of-a-kind in her book. She never made a backless dress considering it a trashy trend, but one look at Hermione's back changed the witch's mind.

Hermione couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and covered her mouth feeling tears starting to form in her eyes. Primm was right, she love the dress. So much was happening so quickly, she didn't feel that she was honestly in control. The Ministry was forcing her to marry and have kids, her friends had abandon ship on her leaving her alone for the most part, and now the said force wedding was moved forward so that she could keep her original wants and husband-to-be. The fact that the very people she didn't trust were the ones helping her in her time of need, had flipped her world upside down. If it hadn't been for them she probably would have fell apart already.

"Do not cry in this dress," Primm tsked, clicking her tongue at the young bride and used her wand to scourgify her face. "You are marrying a Prince, therefore you must look like a princess." Hermione didn't know if this was a compliment, but seeing as the woman didn't call her a mud-blood, she was going to take it as such.

"Oh Primm!" Narcissa sighed happily reentering the room she had left to speak to Severus. "You've done it again." She grinned, stepping around Hermione's train to get a better look at her.

"All that needs done is your hair and make up." She nodded lifting her wand as well as Primm to finish her up.

Narcissa had just held an unpleasant conversation with Severus, that made her heart physically hurt. She looked at Hermione and knew that mud-blood or not, Hermione wasn't being treated fairly. A hard choice was coming to her, and she only hoped Hermione the best in coming to a decision.

 _"Severus! What do you mean she doesn't know?!" Narcissa snapped as they stood in the back waiting for Primm to finish making Hermione's wedding dress. "The Dark Lord has requested to be at the bonding..." She hissed quietly as her eyes widened._

 _"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't had a lot of time to work things out." Severus scowled and looked around. He hated admitting he wasn't in order._

 _"Renouncing her parents is something I would consider a high priority Severus!" Narcissa laughed slapping her hands to her thighs angrily. "So help me, you better tell that poor girl what she will lose by marrying you!"_

 _"It's not something she probably doesn't already know. She asked to be with me, not the other way around Narcissa. I do plan on telling her... I just didn't know when. " Severus lowered his head trying to still think of a way around all of this or a way to just tell her. However the Dark Lord's request was pretty straightforward: either his mother mud-blood bride renounced her family and joined the cause or she would die, along with her parents. He had heard this from his Master's mouth that weekend, having feared a whipping from Voldemort, he had asked Hermione to catch up on schoolwork so he would have time to heal. However no lashing came and now he sincerely wished it had._

 _He had begun preparing how to tell Hermione this and was on his way to report to Dumbledore about his meeting with Voldemort when he heard the news._ _That Ron Weasley had pushed forward another petition and The Ministry was going to issue a reconsideration. He quickly met with Dumbledore, who advised him to move forward with the wedding tomorrow and that he would take care of the rest._

 _How was Dumbledore going to take care of the rest? How was he going to explain this all Hermione? What is she refused? What if she decided then that she would marry Ron instead? Severus suddenly felt very trapped and as if it was hard to breathe. He couldn't panic. He had to keep his cool and move a head like always. He told himself and smooth his vest. Things are moving quickly to quickly to be honest but now as a matter of life and death, and he was usually well under pressure like this._

 _"So help me Severus, don't drag this young girls into our world. " Narcissa whispered pulling Severus from his thoughts. "You're living like a puppet. Do you really want to make her live like this as well? I can see it in your eyes that you truly care for her. But like this... Is this really what you want to offer to her?"_

 _"If there was another way I would do that Narcissa. However it's not like that. She either marries me, renounces her family and lives or dies as well, as her family, Narcissa. He already knows." Severus straightened not liking that she was stating uncomfortable things to him. "I do care for her, and I will protect her with my life." He said bravely._

 _Narcissa stepped up to him, running her hand along his face sadly. "That's what I am afraid of..."_

"Stunning." The witch hummed beaming up at Hermione as they finished her up.

Her hair normally wild and unruly, was neatly pulled back, braided and pinned in a fancy up do. The style showed off Hermione's face and the make up Primm had done highlighted all the right areas of her face. She looked like a bridal magazine model...

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus enter the room wearing a new set of dress robes looking as handsome as ever. His tall form accentuated by a form-fitting suit and not hidden by his normal school robes. If girls saw him like this, they would honestly see why she liked him so much... . She thought leaning forward to grab her skirt and turn to face him smiling weakly.

Severus's dark eyes widened in surprise. Sure Hermione was a beautiful girl, but in that wedding dress it seemed that all his problems were melting away. She was gorgeous... He walked to her seeing the happiness in her face, and gave her his own weak smile.

Taking her hand in his he took her from the platform she was on and spun her gently to get a full view of her in the dress, before turning to Primm. "How much do we owe you?" He asked.

"My first dress to a new client is always free, Sir." Primm scoffed surprising Hermione but Severus wasn't moved.

If the woman hadn't of tortured them all in the beginning and had just made the dress when they asked, maybe then he would have been pleased. However he expected this since Narcissa has used his mother's name. If this had all been left to him, his short patiences wouldn't have made him as nice as Narcissi had been to her.

Hermione could see Severus' reflection in the tri-fold mirror, and frowned. Maybe this was an insult? She thought.

"Before we go to your parents, I want to take you somewhere first." Severus told her, spinning around to face her making her jump.

"Oh... Okay." She nodded looking to the two witches, "Thank you..."

"See you soon." Narcissa said in a sing-song voice that made Hermione really smile.

Severus then gave a turn of his hand and they apparated to an alley that was a full feet from his personal house. He looked at her and then waved his wand to lift her dress so that it wouldn't drag and walked her to his house quickly. He had caused her to lose her friends and now he was going to ask her to give up her family and join the Dark Side. God... Dumbledore had really did a number on him. There was so much going on in his world, and the old fool wanted to push Hermione into it all?! Gods.

He walked her into his house and frowned when he saw the older wizard on his chair eating lemon drops. How in Gods name did he get into his home, and how long had he been here? Severus wondered but Hermione was happy to see him. "Dumbledore!" She gasped moving around him and toward the stunned wizard.

"My... You look lovely, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore smiled and then looked to Severus. "My boy, if you wouldn't mind... I would like to have a word with Hermione."

Severus frowned, nodding and went to see if everything was ready. He was really tired now and couldn't wait for the day to be over. He could only imagine how Hermione felt.

With Severus gone, Dumbledore turned to Hermione and frowned, "My girl, I know this has all been rapid, and hard. I do apologize for giving you an ultimatum-" Dumbledore began but Hermione interrupted him.

"No, Sir. I was irresponsible and have caused Severus a great deal of stress. A few lost friends is the price of that... But I will live." She nodded.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "That's just it..." He said moving forward in his chair. "Because you are marrying Severus, you are marrying into the Death Eater's inner circle..." He reminded her, and Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean? Severus..."

"Is a double agent, and in turn with you marrying him, the Dark Lord is requesting that you... Renounce your family and join his side." He said slowly watching her pale and lower her head.

She had to give up her mom and dad now? That hadn't been something she had thought she would need to do, but it made sense. She had to give them up if the Dark Lord wanted her to join. She wouldn't want them to be hurt because of something she had done. Or that was already happening...

"Oh Hermione. Don't cry you'll ruin your makeup..." Dumbledore said softly reaching to dab a handkerchief at her cheeks where a few tears had fallen.

"I know this was a large request, but I hope you understand I have tried to find a solution since Severus informed me of his meeting. Imagine how upset he was when I told him about Mr. Weasley putting another petition in." Dumbledore told her softly.

Severus knew? But he didn't tell her? She thought looking away. All she had left was her family but now she had to give them up too? She didn't want to! She wasn't going to.

"I can't." She whispered.

"I thought you might say that." Dumbledore sighed, "Hermione... Even if you choose not to marry Severus, the Dark Lord knows. He knows who you are, and he will stop at nothing to find your parents. That could very well mean their death as well as yours."

Hermione looked at him more tears coming down her face. "How can you just keep taking..." She whispered. "I get it. Severus and I, we were caught, but we hadn't been sexual toward each other... But you gave us a hard choice then. Now you're asking me to do something extremely hard!" Her hiccuped standing U.S. She could breath.

"I know it's hard. I do. However would you rather your parents and yourself die... Or let them live blissfully unaware and safe?" He asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No." She whispered putting her hands on her hips. She couldn't lose her family, but either way it became clear she would. In no scenario did she get to keep them... It was either die or stay alive, and naturally she wanted them to live. "So today would be the last time I see them..." She asked after a moment, and she lifted her head to looked at him.

"Actually... I would erase you from their memories, and their life..." He started slowly as Hermione hugged herself. "While you are getting married."

"How they signed the documents?" Hermione demanded.

"Signatures will be changed to protect them." Dumbledore reminded her making her lower lip tremble. "I'm sorry Hermit-"

"Go... Just go. Do it. Leave me." Hermione demanded feeling her chest start to heave violently.

"Hermione-" Dumbledore tried.

"Leave!"

With that he left the house as she requested and Hermione collapsed to the floor beginning to cry violently. The two people she loved and cared for them most, she was a danger to. She didn't have anyone other than Severus and that wasn't even a sturdy relationship in itself. She had officially lost everything.

She hated the Dark Lord. She wanted him dead, and gone. Now.

When Severus returned with their marriage license so that they could go and be wedded, he heard the god awful heart wrenching crying from his parlor. Dumbledore must have told her... He thought bitterly and sighed. She was his now. She took the plunge as deep as she could go, and he only hoped it wouldn't change her in a bad way. He liked her vibrant energy and love for life, and he was more than certain that was all gone. He should have ignored her letter.

She shouldn't have sent that letter...Hermione thought laying on the ground when she heard the door open. _Kill me..._ She thought not moving to see who it was.

 _Kill me now..._

Severus frowned looking at the woman on the floor in a crumpled mess. There wasn't much to do now... He decided and then moved in front of her. "Hermione..." He said softly stroking her cheek.

"They're gone." She told her feeling more tears come down again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione..." Severus told her honesty. He wasn't one to show any emotions, but Hermione had waken him to them and he couldn't help but feel her pain and wish he could make her happy.

"Let's get married..." Hermione whispered lifting herself up slowly.

"Hermione, the Malfoy's are hosting our bonding. The Dark Lord will also be there." Severus told her bluntly. There was no need to hide anything from her now. He just had to lay this all out.

"What?" Hermione frowned but then sighed. "Oh course he is... I'm supposed to show that I am a true supporter." She whispered lowering her head. "I wish he was dead..." She whispered.

Severus understood where she was coming from but he knew what would happen if the Dark Lord read her mind and saw all this there. She was a quick study, but would she be able to learn occlumency in the matter of hours? He thought and shook his head. No. He would just have to project it on to her. He decided and moved to help her up.

"Let's get this over with Severus."

••

"Slytherin house is far too happy today." Harry said as they sat down to lunch hearing Slytherin house being louder then usual.

"Let them have their day." Ron smiled eating a sandwich as if he were a king.

Dean sat down next to Harry estimates came up down wrong side of the table. "Did you hear? Snape is gone from school again."

"Probably heard the news and went to fight it, the creep." Ron grumbled reaching for his pumpkin juice.

"Hermione's been gone all day too." Seamus added in.

Everyone was quiet trying to think of reasons that both would be missing on the same day. She had avoided them and they had avoided her but it was only because they thought this would make her come to her senses. Obviously it wasn't working because they were formally engaged. While they were upset with her, they still missed her and wondered what was really going on behind the scenes. "She's probably pissed." Harry said tapping his forget his beans.

Ron frowned, "She'll forgive me one day for this. Really she will."

You'll regret this, Harry thought putting his fork down with a sigh.

"Ron! Ronald!"

Ginny came bursting around the corner to the great Hall searching for her brother. When she spotted him she came running down the way still yelling his name. "Oh Lord it's Ginny... She's heard." Ron laughed turning to meet her.

"Ron have you heard?" Ginny panted.

"I know. I know." Ron chuckled. "Hermione he will be your sister soon. I know."

He beamed but one look at her face made him freeze. This was not what she was talking about.

"Unless Severus Snape is somehow my brother, I don't see that happening or even being possible!" She stated bitterly catching everyone's attention.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Ron asked looking to Harry confused but his friend only returned a look.

"They've eloped, Ronald!" Ginny snapped sitting down when Harry pulled her to him. She was about ready to kill her brother for what he had done to Hermione the past few days.

"Eloped! ! No! That's illegal! I put my petition, again!" Ron yelled standing up. This cannot be true! It just couldn't be he had sent his petition and yesterday meaning it would be approved today.

"According to Pansy," Ginny started and everyone groaned. If it wasn't Draco Malfoy spreading official news it was Pansy. "Before the ministry had officially processed your petition, Severus and Hermione got married in London. Severus must know someone in the Muggle world because their marriage has already become public record."

"That's right, Weasley!"

Everyone turn sharply, Draco walked over to the table with a sly smile on his handsome face. "Hermione's part of the family now! One of us." He boasted proudly. "Who knows, maybe she'll even switch to Slytherin now."

"As if!" Ginny glared.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"Oh not very friendly. I was hoping to invite you to the party tonight, but I think I won't." Draco smirked shaking his head.

Harry turned to Ron sighing heavily, after Draco left, reaching over to tap his arm. "Ron, I think it's time to admit defeat and apologize to Lavender and ask her to marry you. " He said gently. Harry didn't want to hurt his friends feelings but sometimes the best thing anyone could do was move on. That was what Ron honestly needed to do. If not to mend his friendship, then for his own sanity.

Ron side but not because he was going to cave in or was listening to Harry. In fact, he was going to try to find a loophole to this change of events. There just had to be one someway to counter act all this. He thought as his face scrunched up. Then he did something he never normally did. He rose from his seat and headed for the library to look up a law-book or two for Muggle and magic.

"Harry this isn't going to sit well with Ron. Not at all. " Ginny said looking up at him with the deep frown on her face. She knew Ron had submitted a petition but had no idea of the second. To be honest, she had wanted to talk to her my knee about her decision but due to her family and their strong opinion on why she was marrying Professor Snape, she didn't. She may not agreed with her family, but family was family and she was going to side with them.

"I think you might be right... " Harry whispered looking down to his plate when a new rumor started.

There were whispers about the castle about Severus and Hermione's return, when a couple students spotted Severus walking down the halls. They didn't know if he was back for classes and that was that, or if he was just there for the moment. All they knew was that he was in his dress robes still and not his norma stoic attire. They were back though.

The Minister of Magic wanted a private meeting with Hermione as soon as they returned, and had informed them that they would be investigating Ron Weasley's claim that she was under the influence of the Imperious Curse. Then she was given a copy of the petition as well to look over the claim herself.

She sat in Severus' office with the two of them answering question after question, allowing them to view her mind so that they would believe that Severus was innocent, and had done no true wrong. Imperious Cruse? Really? Sure he might have been doing this to protect her, but she had a feeling that it was more then that. Why couldn't he just accept her refusal? Why did it have to be a huge ordeal for her to get married?

Hermione sighed heavily as the Minister of Magic searched her thoughts and clutched the arms of the chair she was in. "You are not under any influence..." he announced looking to the Auror surprised, and then back to Hermione.

"I, willingly and whole heartedly, wanted to marry Severus Snape. " She said and blushed seeing their questioning looks again. "I even suggested we be bound by magic. " She added.

"That is a bit extreme..." The Minister started but Hermione shifted her gaze to him making him stop short. "But I see no harm with it..." He finished.

After seeing how Narcissa was about Primm making her dress and how she reacted to the news that the ceremony had to take place where the Minister could offically see it if approved and not her manor, Hermione was certian that she would have preformed it herself if she had to. She was the one originally throwing them a party, but be as it may, the Ministry threw a wrench into her planning. She hoped they would to be honest and they never disappointed her. Now the ceremony would be held in the courtyard at Hogwarts, instead of their Manor, meaning Hermione wouldn't be meeting Voldemort tonight.

Hermione was tired, and really wished for the day to be over, so that she could go to sleep already. In a matter of ten hours she was married, parentless, under investigation, starving and tired. She had had enough. The Minster looked to the Aurora and then left the office together to inform the Weasleys of the news and Severus walked in with a small plate of food. "Hermione?"

She lifted her head to the door to acknowledge him coming into the room but said nothing more. She wasn't ready to speak unless it was something super necessary.

"I brought you something to eat." Severus told her placing the plate down on the table for her. Then he sat down next to her. "The ceremony will be ready soon... Try to eat something, please..." He asked her softly.

"When do you get over the fact that you have lost someone special?" She asked quietly.

He frowned. "It varies."

Hermione wished time would just stop for a moment, just so she could catch her breath and get a grip on reality, but it was moving too fast. There was no way around it... She thought cupping her face. This wasn't a dream she could simply wake up from and all would be better. No.

Severus frowned and then moved over to her pulling her into his arms. "Hermione... I know this might not mean much, but I am sorry this is happening." He said softly.

"I should have ignored your letter and if I was going to respond, I should have informed you of my double agentry. There was a real risk behind all this and I dropped the ball..." He told her feeing her shift to hold him in return. "I know you have lost a lot... But I promise to care for you that much more, so you never feel that you made the wrong choice..." He finished.

Hermione frowned feeing tears brimming in her eyes again and tipped her head back in an attempt to stop herself from crying. She needed to let go in her own time, but she also need to stop wilting away. Severus was doing his best to protect her, he really was.

Although she had lost so much in one day. He had lost a lot more in the years he had lived, and he was still here trying to comfort her. She tightened her arms around him, "I hope you know that I am proud to be your wife Severus... I really am." She said softly. "You might think I am joking or lying... But I truly am."

Severus chuckled listening to her softly spoken words and stroked her back. "Tell me that in a year or two, okay?"

She laughed nodding in agreement lifting her her to look at him. "Deal."

••

"Know now before you go any further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have form ties to each other. As you seek to enter the state of binding matrimony, you are promising to strive to make real, The ideals which give meaning to both the ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within the circle you're not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also with a magical binding.

"The promises made today and the ties that will bound you two Will connect you in every way and everything you do. Your union will not only bring together you but also your souls so that they may cross each other in the years to come and grow together for eternity. Till death of the souls do you park. Do you still seek to enter the ceremony?"

Severus and Hermione stood before an officiant in the courtyard with Narcissa and Lucius at their sides. There were selective people in the courtyard with them, but the whole school flooded the hallways to watch the ceremony. Some saw it as an extreme practice that left little wiggle room in their magic, but others saw it as a romantic claim. Old magic. Severus was surprised when Hermione brought it up not thinking she would know about it, but agreed to it. Narcissa had asked if they would do the ceremony and he told her he wasn't sure and would ask Hermione. She was beyond thrilled when she learned the young bride wanted to.

Although no one had been supportive of their union, everyone was there to watch. It was nowhere around it either. There wasn't a way to block everyone not formally invited to the ceremony, so they just had to deal with it.

"Yes, we seek to enter." They said together.

"Please join hands. As your hands join, so are your lives." The officiant spoke.

Severus turned to Hermione lifting his arms so that his elbows would be touching Hermione's as their hands clasped each others. He could still see the conversation that they had just had floating in her mind and hoped she wouldn't run away. Despite all that had happened... He was a little excited to have someone permanently in his life, she did say she wanted to be with him.

"I, Severus Snape, promise you, Hermione Granger, that I will be your husband from this day forward. To love and respect you, to support and hold you, to make you laugh and be there when you cry, to softly kiss you when you're hurting, and be your companion and friend on this journey that we will now make together." With his words, a bright green light left his hands circling Hermione's arms causing a large gasp of surprise.

"I, Hermione Granger, promise you, Severus Snape, that I will be your wife from this day forward. To love and respect you, to support and hold you, to make you laugh and be there when you cry, to softly kiss you when you're hurting, and be your companion and friend on this journey we will now make together." With her words a soft yellow light left her hands and circled Severus' arms, and giggles could be heard from the excitement of the students in the hall. The officiant then began the blessing part of the ceremony, calling on the four corners to bless the sacred union.

Hermione tightened her hands on Severus' with each blessing, wondering if they were doing the right thing. She was nervous. She wasn't ready to be a wife or mother but that was all coming relatively soon. She had to prepare her best for when the time eventually came. The Ministry had changed their mind due to their action and she accepted it. When she felt Severus tighten his clasp on her hands she looked up to see him smiling weakly down at her.

"Although the blessings have been given, they are only blessings. Tools that you must work with together to build a happy and successful union..." With that Severus and Hermione focused back on to the officiant to accept their vows.

"Severus Snape... Will you cause her pain?" He asked.

"I may..." Severus answered giving Hermione a sly smirk.

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Hermione Granger, will you cause him pain?"

"I may..." She blushed.

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" The officiant asked raising his wand.

"Yes."

After they said their first vow, the ring they stood in glowed and released up a small rope of magic as an indication that they vow had been received and began glowing a brilliant white. With each vow they made, a chord would encompass them. Everyone watched in awe, even the Slytherin students who knew what type of ceremony was being placed. It wasn't a common ceremony to have, but a powerful one that lasted life times often practiced in a wedding of two Purebloods to ensure purity.

"Severus Snape, will you cause her anger?"

"Undoubtably." He smirked and saw the amusement in Hermione's eyes.

"Is that your intent?" The officiant asked looking at him suspiciously.

"No." Severus answered shooting a glance at the old man.

"Hermione Granger, will you cause him anger?"

"Most definitely." She teased him right back.

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?" The officiant asked slowly, honestly worried to hear their answer.

It was the first time, any student saw Severus Snape actually smile at someone, and witnessed first hand how they felt about each other pryer to learning about their engagement. "Most certainly." They grinned at each other causing the officiant to roll his eyes as a chord rose again and their surrounding audience who caught on to their innuendo laughed softly. Unless it was the Weasleys. The Weasleys stood silently to the side, still not approving the ceremony.

"Hermione Granger... Severus Snape... Will you honor each other? And never seek to break that honor?"

"Absolutely." They answered and the final chord rose around them. The six rings around them then came together into one. The chord that remained then circled their hands making their own promise strands fade in with it, and then dimmed slowly away.

"And so the binding is made." The officiant announced. "The knots of this binding or not formed by these cords, but instead your vows. Either of you may drop the cord, but you will always hold it in you. Therefore you are the making or breaking of this union.

"These rings represent a love the glowing and will hopeful increase in the Lester years. Bless these rings you will give to each other as a sign of your love, trust, and faithfulness. Severus, Hermione, the circles are designed without an ending. They speak of eternity. Hold his burden or a gift with a heavy loving heart, and you may live prosperously."

The ceremony was complete, rings exchanged, vows said and without another word to be said, Hermione grabbed the front of Severus's robes, as he cupped her face, and the two kissed. They were legally married and magically bound.

Ron watched for a moment, then disappeared back towards the castle to head to Gryffindor tower. He had had enough for today.


	9. Attention Readers

Hello,  
Due to recent activity (and request), this story will be picked up again after a little reconstructing. CM is plotting the next chapter and rereading what she has written thus far, and I will be going through the story a couple times to look for misspellings, grammar, and flow to further improve this story. Thank you for being patient and staying with this story! The next update should be up April 12, 2017 or April 13, 2017.

Thank you,  
BetaReaderLay


End file.
